takatomon
by general zargon
Summary: guilmon was right in calling takato takatomon. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

General Zargon: yay! Second digimon fic!-Does happy dance-

Ryuuketsu:-sigh- here we go again

General Zargon:-is grinning like a mad man- well now disclaimer ryuuketsu!

Disclaimer:-sigh- the author does not own digimon or any of the characters some rich guy in Japan does

General Zargon:-sob- though I wish I did-cries-

Ryuuketsu:-sigh- on with the fic while I try to get the author to stop crying-tries to comfort author-

In the digital world long before the d-reaper a powerful digimon that even the sovereigns feared was about to meet his demise and this is where our story begins……

In a dark palace the dark lord gazed disgusted down at the pathetic creature that requested an audience with him "pathetic" the dark lord muttered under his breathe "what could such a pathetic digimon have to offer me?" the dark lord asked louder this time the digimon quivered but held it's ground as it said "sir I bring word from a seer in the northern quadrant of an event in your future" this attracted the dark lords interest "what event did this seer see that would cause it to send word to me?" he asked the creature started to gain confidence as it spoke "the seer spoke of your demise and the seer said that you would meet it soon" this startled the dark lord more than he would care to admit but shock soon turned to anger as he roared "my demise is it? Well this won't happen any time soon I shall see to that! Take that creature away!" as it was being dragged away it shouted "the future can't be changed no matter how much you deny it! You shall meet your end two days from now!" then it was dragged out of sight 'it can't really be true now can it?..No! It must be a lie!' the dark lord thought as he sat back down on his thrown of course little did he know that the events that would happen that night would seal his down fall….

Later that night as he slept he had a dream that would signify that even trough he would be defeated it was far from over.

His dream---------------------------------------------

He was in some kind of city with towers made of glass and iron and some other things that he didn't recognize, he also realized that he was headed towards a strange school of some sort but what caught his attention was one boy who was being picked on by bigger, stronger kids 'why doesn't the boy fight back? Why does he take that?' he thought as the small boy cried out in pain as tears streamed down his face "please stop!" the small boy cried and the dark lord couldn't help but wince at the pain the boy must be feeling "why should we? All you ever do is draw stupid drawing!" one of the boys sneered as he yanked a sketch book out of the small boys hand as the boy cried "no please give it back!" the boy just laughed at the other boys pain as he flipped through the sketch book "what is this stupid stuff? And this one another one of your imaginary monsters!" he questioned as he showed the small boy a childlike drawing of the dark lord himself! And the dark lord couldn't help but feel angry as the older boy ripped apart the drawing "no! He's real I tell you! And he'd be angry if he was here!" the dark lord blinked then thought 'well they can't see me but if I add a little power maybe I could make them see me seeing as apparently I somehow transported my spirit here in my sleep' checking one last time to make sure that only the kids there would see him he concentrated on making them see him his form flickered and became solid and tangible "well well well look what we have here" the kids look up in shock as he pick up the two pieces of the drawing of him "what's this about me not being real? And I have a feeling you boys are in a lot of trouble" he said as he cracked his knuckles which had deadly spikes on them the children screamed and scrabbled away from him as he looked down on the beaten and battered boy who had quite a few bruises on his body as he tried to get up which the dark lord could tell hurt him even more 'poor boy' the dark lord thought as he watched the boy try to get up, taking pity on the poor boy he knelt down and picked him up cradling him gently the dark lord used some of his power to make sure no one saw him carry the small boy, walking down the street the boy made a small noise to attract the dark lords attention which was rewarded by a glance from him "yes? What is it?" he asked the boy the boy responded by pointing weakly to a bakery to the side of them, the dark lord blinked then looked down at the boy and asked "is that where you live?" the boy nodded the dark lord sighed and pushed open the door with one hand still holding the boy, the people inside the bakery looked up when they heard the door open and when they saw nothing they were confused as to why the door opened by itself so they just shrugged it off, the dark lord walked calmly up the stairs and to what he suspected was the boys room and walked in and gently laid the boy down on the bed and was about to turn around when the boy spoke in a weak voice "are you really nightmaremon?" the dark lord also known as nightmaremon turned around to face the boy who now seemed scared so nightmaremon spoke in a soft voice "yes I am" the boy looked up into his eyes to read his sincerity for himself and when he did he relaxed and fell asleep, nightmaremon sighed and pulled up a chair to watch the boy sleep shortly after the boy started to toss and turn and mumble in his sleep, worried about the boy nightmaremon used some of his power to calm the boy down, the boy slowly woke up crying but when he saw nightmaremon he smiled but then nightmaremon started to vanish and this alarmed both nightmaremon and the boy, nightmaremon was the first to recover from the shock and he spoke calmly with sad eyes "well I guess my time here is almost up and unfortunately you can't remember anything that happened" but before the boy could ask what he meant nightmaremon placed his hand on the top of the boy's head and concentrated a second later the boys eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out "don't worry part of me will always be with you" nightmaremon whispered as he gave both the power of the hazard and almost all of his natural power to the young boy, nightmaremon sighed he really didn't know why he did that because before he saw the boy he was ruthless and showed no compassion towards anything but now he gave almost all his power to a boy and just as he was about to disappear he heard the boy mumble "let the whole digital world know that today is the day of reckoning" nightmaremon finally vanished hearing those words the words of a young boy named takato matsuki…….

Two days later after nightmaremon woke up -----------

As the seer predicted two days later at the final battle the tides turned on nightmaremon because he gave up almost all his power to help a little boy have a better life, of course the sovereigns didn't know this, at the final battle when the sovereigns delivered the final blow nightmaremon whispered "let the whole digital world know that today is the day of reckoning" were the last words of one of the most powerful digimon of all time but they would later find out that he left something behind something far more powerful than the d-reaper and contains more than just the power of digivolution……..

The present---------------------------------------------------------

takato shook his head as someone snapped their fingers in front of his face he looked to see that kazu was the one who snapped there fingers in his face "yo chumly you o.k.?" asked kazu takato looked at the others who were looking at him with worried expressions even impmon "uh yeah I'm o.k. just spaced out a little" just as takato said that a card fell out of his pocket which was conveniently picked up by Jeri with leomon by her side she looked at the card confused then asked takato "um? Takato what's this card?" takato looked at the card then read its name out loud "nightmaremon's anger" at this ryo spoke up "I've never heard of that card" this puzzled the group beyond all reason and Jeri took the opportunity to speak up "hey everybody its getting dark maybe we should set up camp" the group agreed and soon after the camp was set up and ryo got elected to go get some fire wood with cyberdramon every thing was going great until cyberdramon broke the silence by saying or more like snarled "ryo I think some thing is wrong with takato" ryo looked at his digimon puzzled "if you mean him spacing out today than don't worry I'm sure he's fine" ryo stated and cyberdramon snarled a reply "no I sense a powerful, destructive aura around him and I think it is wise not to underestimate him he may seem harmless but do not be deceived he is not what he seems to be" ryo stared wide eyed at his digimon that was the longest sentence that cyberdramon had ever spoken but he overcame his shock rather quickly enough to reply "well I guess it couldn't hurt to keep an extra eye on him but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" with that ryo and cyberdramon went back to collecting fire wood then headed back to the camp site, when ryo and cyberdramon arrived back at the camp site to see the others searching for something or someone "hey guys what are you looking for?" ryo asked and it was Jeri who answered "takato is missing we looked everywhere" ryo responded "well he may have gone for a walk" after that everyone relaxed a little and continued what they were doing.

With takato,

Takato was standing in a clearing that had a pond in the middle with sakura trees all around the clearing raining down sakura blossoms, takato walked to the pond and looked at his reflection only to see two digimon stalking him from behind, he immediately spun around and whipped out his D-ark the analyzer read:

Analyzer---------------------------------------------------------

Name: darkgatomon

Type: virus

Level: champion

Group: dark cat

Attacks: cat kick, cat punch

Analyzer--------------------------------------------------

Name: renamon

Type: data

Level: rookie

Group: warrior

Attacks: diamond storm, power paw

Takato raised an eyebrow at this, the second digimon did look like renamon but she was purple instead of yellow, the digimon looked at takato for a minute before the darkgatomon spoke up "m-m-master?" she asked timidly takato blinked then the renamon and the darkgatomon squealed happily and tackled him to the ground and the renamon said "master! It is you! It's so good to have you back! Wait until the others hear about this!" takato was now confused as heck so he said the first thing that came to mind "um I think your mistaken because I don't know you" the two digimon on him blinked and looked at each other than nodded and got off takato and the darkgatomon said "it seems you don't have your memories of course you don't really look like our master but you do have the exact same aura as our master" takato was again confused beyond all recognition but a voice said '_don't worry just walk away'_ he was confused but did as the voice said and walked away but he was shocked that the digimon followed him '_of course your there master now just play along I'll tell you more later'_ and with that the mental connection was severed or something like that so takato decided to play along, when he arrived back at the camp site he was greeted by a happy Jeri but was quickly interrupted when both digimon that followed him stepped in front of him and snarled "no! Stand down!" yelled takato and to his surprise they listened and stood at both his sides "googglehead you have some explaining to do" rika stated so after a quick explanation to his friends they were staring wide eyed at him so Jeri decided it was time to say something so "hey isn't it time to go to sleep?" the group agreed and the two new digimon agreed to stand guard and takato had a feeling that the voice he was hearing had a lot of explaining to do…..

General Zargon: yay first chapter done! –Does happy dance-

Ryuuketsu: -sigh- oh well read and review so he'll quit dancing

General Zargon: -still dancing- yeah read and review! Bye until next chapter!


	2. dark visitor

General Zargon: hey there readers! Second chapter here!

Ryuuketsu: at least he finally stopped dancing

General Zargon: I shall address each reviewer individually at the end of the chapter

Ryuuketsu: yeah just don't expect to much the author has writer's block

General Zargon: 0.o I…got….flamed –breaks down and cries—ryuuketsu do the disclaimer! –Sobs-

Disclaimer: the author does not own digimon some rich guy in Japan does

Ryuuketsu: -sighs- read the chapter while I try to get the author to stop crying –tries to comfort author-

In takato's dream----------------------------------------------------

_takato found himself floating in darkness it was bare and empty "is anybody out there!" takato shouted silence answered him at first but then another voice did "there is no need to shout I can hear you perfectly" it answered coolly "well why didn't you say something then!" takato shouted angrily but he didn't know why he was angry "because I wanted to see what you would do" it replied coolly again "whatever but I want answers!" takato was starting to get annoyed "well start asking questions" was the cool answer "o.k. then why can't I see you!" takato could have sworn he heard the voice sigh "very well you want to see me so be it" with that a figure started to form from the darkness, when the form was completed a 7ft figure stood there._

_The figure was clad completely in black armor, on the shoulder plates three 2ft spikes protruded the middle one was straight up the one on the left was diagonal the one on the right was diagonal in the opposite direction of the left one, the armor on the hands had deadly spikes on the knuckles, on the foot armor three 6in spikes protruded takato thought they looked like the spikes that were on beelzemon's boots, other than that it was just clad in black armor all over its body._

"_are you happy now?" it asked in its cool voice takato was now annoyed "yes but next question if I remember correctly you said that you would tell me why those two digimon followed me!" the figure sweatdropped at that "I didn't think your memory was that good but if you must know its because your they're master now" takato was insulted and confused at the same time "hey that's insulting! And what do you mean I'm there master now!" the figure sweatdropped like there was no tomorrow "I mean what I said your they're master now" was the cool reply "well its getting obvious that I'm not going to get an answer out of you for that question so what's with the weird card that was in my pocket?" the figure answered coolly "oh **that **well you see I used some of my power that I have left and gave you some rare modify cards and some that weren't even made" takato asked confused "is that why ryo didn't know about the card called "nightmaremon's anger"?" the figure answered coolly yet again "you mean that boy known as the legendary tamer then yes but I trust you know about some pretty rare cards your self?" "Um yeah that reminds I have to get back to the digital world and the others to wait for the ark" takato said thoughtfully the figure sighed "okay then I suggest that you WAKE UP!"_

Reality sorta---------------------------------------------

takato woke with a start when he heard Jeri scream he looked around to see the others waking up to come face to face with why Jeri screamed…………………..

General Zargon: -is still crying- o.k. have to pull it together –takes deep breath- o.k. time for reviewer responses here we go…

To Dapster:

General Zargon: -runs away crying—

Ryuuketsu: -sighs- o.k. I'll answer it –clears throat- Dapster I understand that you want this story to be a bit more organized but each writer has his or her own style and you are in no right to tell the author how to write his stories even though you may think you have the right to order the author around you should be more considerate of the author's feelings and from now on I would like you to be a bit nicer in your reviews or they will be completely ignored and if you don't like it that's to bad besides I don't see you writing anything good….

To Sirenic Griffin

Ryuuketsu: um yeah thank you I think…

To pintamino

Ryuuketsu: see response to Dapster's review…..

To dragongirl101

General Zargon: -is now grinning from ear to ear- thank you very much and don't worry I will continue this story

Ryuuketsu: what the author said and at least he stopped crying by the way we hope that you will like this story in the future until then R&R

General Zargon: yeah R&R!


	3. myserious shadow

General Zargon: yay! New chapter –does the Egyptian—

Ryuuketsu:-sighs—why me? Oh to heck with it at least I'm not stuck in a trunk like last time-shudders—

General Zargon: that reminds me-grabs ryuuketsu and throws him into the closet and locks it—there finally!

Ryuuketsu:-from inside closet—not again!

General Zargon: yeah again! Anyway I shall address all reviews at the end of the chapter-remembers something—oh yeah ryuuketsu do the disclaimer!

Disclaimer:-curses under breath—the author does not own digimon some guy in Japan does

General Zargon: to the chapter!

In the digital world---------------------------------------

At once everyone woke up to Jeri's screaming and looked to see why she was screaming….there was a giant ultimate level digimon right in front of her! Instantly everyone was wide awake and ready for action, renamon was in a battle position, terriermon was also in a battle position, cyberdramon was growling, leomon had his sword drawn, impmon had a fire ball already above his finger, and guilmon had gone viral, but the two new digimon were just in defensive positions, and guardromon had his missiles ready.

With a roar the ultimate level digimon lounged at them and the battle began with renamon launching a diamond storm at the digimon but it bounced right off the same with all the other attacks, the two other digimon didn't attack but didn't get hit either "it's no use renamon you have to digivolve!" renamon responded while dodging a attack "I'm sorry rika I can't! I'm still too weak from our last battle!" impmon looked down guiltily and almost got hit if cyberdramon hadn't pushed him out of the way in time "snap out of it impmon because your not helping!" ryo shouted as he whipped out his D-ark to analyze the digimon.

Analyzer----------------------------------------------

Name: okuwamon

Type: insect

Attribute: virus

Level: ultimate

Attacks: beetle horn attack, double scissor claws

'Why won't those two new digimon help' takato thought franticly '_because you have to order them to_' the voice answered calmly 'you mean I have to order them to fight? Wait…does that mean I can order them to digivolve?' '_of course_' the voice answered "hey you two new digimon!" takato suddenly yelled this caused the two digimon in question to look at him and say at the same time "what are your orders master?" takato responded by shouting "I order you to digivolve!" takato shouted the two digimon nodded and were surrounded by a bright glow.

Renamon digivolve to……….youkomon!

Darkgatomon digivolve to……….ladydevimon!

When the transformation was complete there stood a darker version of kyuubimon and the fallen angel ladydevimon, henry was the first one to recover and whipped out his d-ark.

Analyzer----------------------------------------------

Name: youkomon

Type: mythical animal

Attribute: data

Level: champion

Attacks: fire ball, jaenryu

Analyzer---------------------------------------------

Name: ladydevimon

Type: evil

Attribute: virus

Level: ultimate

Attacks: darkness wave, evil wing

Youkomon looked a lot like kyuubimon except she was purple but still had the white mane, the flames on her feet were orange instead of blue, her collar was also gray instead of red, ladydevimon had on all leather with one arm wrapped in a chain like angewomon except it was only one arm, the other arm was abnormally longer and it looked like devimon's with metal bands wrapped around it, part of the leather on her shoulder floated above the shoulder and had a sinister look on it's face along with one claw on it, her helmet looked liked it was stitched together, she had bleach white hair and wings with holes in them though far less than devimon's, the leather on her left leg looked like it had been torn up but it was actually designed that way, and to complete the look she had a black leather belt wrapped around her waist.

"Whoa" was all the tamers had to say but they quickly snapped out of it when okuwamon attacked again "allow us to take care of this minor pest master" ladydevimon said in a deceptively smooth voice, youkomon nodded saying "yes let us take care of this pest master there is no need to concern yourself with this small matter" takato nodded mutely and with they're master's permission youkomon and ladydevimon went into action…

"Fire ball!" youkomon shouted launching her attack which hit its mark, okuwamon's face! "Evil wing!" ladydevimon shouted her longer arm turning into a blade while she struck okuwamon's face, it wailed in pain as youkomon finished it off "jaenryu!" a orange version of kyuubimon's dragon wheel struck okuwamon's face, instantly deleting it "master which one of us gets to absorb the data?" ladydevimon asked takato, who snapped out of it and answered "um youkomon absorb the data" takato replied hesitantly, youkomon instantly did as told and absorbed the data while ladydevimon glared at her…

a little while after okuwamon attacked them the tamers were waiting for the ark, well takato was sleeping while trying to digest all that happened, when the earth started to shake and the sovereign's castle exploded chunks of rock flying every which way when a beam of light shot down and the ark arrived "finally! Everybody on!" Henry shouted everyone nodded even takato who woke up when the castle exploded, climbed onto the ark 'hmm the master is back that means I'll have to fight for him once more! Master I'll be with you all the way' a figure thought from the shadows as it turned into a shadow and hopped a board the ark to prepare for a wild ride, takato was the last one aboard the ark when it took off 'my power is slowly returning…good' the dark lord thought from inside takato's mind as the ark took off…….

General Zargon: yay! Chapter finished! And ryuuketsu is still locked in the closet!-starts dancing-

Ryuuketsu:-still locked in closet from the beginning of the chapter-stop dancing!

General Zargon:-is still dancing- how do you know I'm dancing? You're in a closet!

Ryuuketsu: I just know okay!

General Zargon:-finally stops dancing-no but anyway to the reviewer responses!

To mewer44444:

General Zargon: glad you like it and I'll try to update very soon and I'm also glad this is your fav fic! Hope to see you soon!

To Dementedness:

General zargon: glad you think it's interesting and I have it on many good authorities that I'm a strange person and yes it is my story but I thank you for your opinion and I'll update as soon as possible!

To Dark inu fan:

General Zargon: well I hope this answers your question and yes this is a good place to start and I'll keep your suggestion in mind and I'll definitely keep up the good work

To Dapster:

General Zargon: 00 –is staring-

Ryuuketsu:-from inside closet- okay I'll answer it seeing as the author can't talk for a moment-clears throat- well dapster I'm glad to hear that you weren't insulting the author but the author has sensitive feelings and you sounded a bit to harsh with the "eyes….burning….pain" thing and all and we know that the readers are looking at a glowing screen and not a page in a book but that is the way the author writes and I'm also sorry if this is hard to read but the author tries and you'll just have to make do with that because that's the best the author can do and you can't ask for more and I'm sorry if this upsets you but deal with it that's just the way the author writes and we appreciate your criticism but we would like it if you would try to be a bit more kind with your criticism from now on and though we value your opinion we would appreciate it if you would try and be a bit more considerate of the authors feelings in later reviews, if you would I thank you…….

To clashachu:

General Zargon: hey glad you understood the fic and yeah you pretty much got everything and no you did not misspell anything from what I can tell anyway and I hope you enjoy the fic in the future.

General Zargon: well now that the reviewer responses are done I'd like all the people reading this to read and review!

Ryuuketsu:-still in closet-yeah read and review and get me out of this closet!


	4. sovereigns find out

General Zargon: wow fourth chapter of takatomon! I didn't know you liked it that much

Ryuuketsu:--is locked in a closet—not again!

General Zargon:--laughs evilly—BOHAHAHAHAHAHA yes again!

Ryuuketsu: oh well I guess I might as well do the disclaimer

Disclaimer: the author does not own digimon some rich guy in Japan does

General Zargon:--sniffles—though I wish I did

In the ark----------------------------------------

Everyone was resting save for one person and that would be the mysterious shadow himself who was deep in thought 'I wonder if my master will be willing to answer a few questions that I have? Oh well I guess I'll have to wait and see what he will do' he was abruptly jerked from his musings when the ark jerked to a stop waking it's passengers in the process "wh-what's going on!" rika shouted "I don't know" Henry answered the tamers panicked '_takato put your hand on the arks screen and I'll do the rest_' the voice inside takato's head said, takato was so scared at the moment so he just did as told, once he put his hand on the arks screen his hand started to glow a faint red 'what are you doing!' takato asked franticly '_I'm giving the ark more power to make it to the' real world' as you call it_' the voice answered calmly takato didn't respond but instead shut his eyes tightly as if afraid of what might happen.

All of a sudden the ark started up again and flew away from the digital world, and through the boundaries of the real world and emerged in Shinjuku Park "hey they made it!" janyu shouted as a crowd got ready to welcome them and as if on cue the tamers and their respective digimon walked into view together as rika and renamon ran to rika's parents and the same for terriermon and henry, ryo and monodramon, jeri and leomon, suzie and lopmon, kazu and guardromon, kenta and marineangemon, takato and guilmon with the two other digimon following him and last impmon went in search for his tamers.

"Mom, dad!" takato yelled as he ran to his parents unaware that he was being watched by the shadow who wiped an uncharacteristic tear away and thought 'I love happy moments like these…why didn't I bring a tissue with me?' he asked himself as he watched the happy reunion with parent and child 'I sure hope to high heaven that the others don't find out about this' he thought praying silently that nobody knew he was there as he watched the other humans and digimon be welcomed with open arms by their parents, but this tender moment was interrupted when the ark sank into the ground as bits of data flew into the air, people looked on in awe as the ark's data evaporated "the ark is…gone" henry said the first one to recover from the shock the others bowed their heads in remembrance even the shadow did "well at least you kids are safe" takato's dad said trying to cheer everyone up "how about we go over to the bakery free bread!" he continued the other tamers and their parents cheered while takato's mom glared at his dad.

After a lot of celebrating the tamers safe return the tamers had to go to their respective homes, takato went up stairs to his room while trying to get some more answers out of the voice in his head 'come on! Just tell me how you restarted the ark!' the voice replied evenly '_no I will not tell you_' takato sighed in annoyance as he reached his room, he opened the door he said to the voice in his head with a sly smile 'o.k. then I'll just bother you until you do' the voice seemed to think until it finally said '_ok if you want to know that badly fine I'll tell you_' takato was doing a mental happy dance while he thought 'yeah! I knew that that'd get you to tell me! Well what did you do?' if nightmaremon was separate from takato and visible he would have had a very big sweat drop on his head right now '_you are a strange human you know that? Well I only gave the ark enough power to make it through the barrier separating the real world as you call it and the digital world_' the voice said, takato grinned and thought back as he got into bed after changing 'I know I'm strange and thanks for telling me, that wasn't so hard was it?' the voice thought back '_no I guess not, good night_' takatp smiled softly and said out loud this time "good night" and fell into a peaceful sleep unlike the digital world where the sovereigns were restless.

In the digital world---------------------------------------

the four sovereigns were gathered together when azulongmon the ruler of the eastern quadrant and great dragon digimon stated in a loud voice "my fellow sovereigns I have terrible news" the hot-headed phoenix sovereign interrupted saying "and what is this news so terrible that you had to call us all the way to the battle ground where we fought the dark lord!" he shouted outrage showing as he spread his four wings "yes azulongmon I to wonder what could be so important that you call us here" stated the tiger sovereign baihumon "sadly my fellow sovereigns I have reason to believe that the dark lord may have returned" this caused a wave of both shock and anger.

"Impossible! We defeated the dark lord once and for all a long time ago!" the two headed turtle known as ebonwumon shouted and the right head nodded in agreement "I'm sorry to tell you this my fellow sovereigns but I believe he may have found a way to live on or might have done something before the battle" azulongmon said and baihumon stated "and what proof do you have of this?" azulongmon answered "a aura similar to the dark lord's has appeared in the real world but I first sensed it here in the digital world" the sovereigns whispered and baihumon said "I will keep an eye out, we all should' azulongmon said "very well now I will contact all of you if I find out anything but until then good bye" the sovereigns nodded and went separate ways.

General Zargon: yay! Chapter finished!-does an Irish jig—

Ryuuketsu:-is finally out of closet-yes!I'm free!

General Zargon:-mutters-for now

Ryuuketsu: what was that?

General Zargon: nothing! But anyway to the review responses!

To Dark Inu Fan:

General Zargon: well I'm not planning on revealing who the shadow is for two more chapters if people want me to continue, don't worry I will keep up the good work!

To DragonArmada:

General Zargon: thank you

To clashachu:

General Zargon: um

Ryuuketsu: okay I'll answer—clears throat—thank you for pointing out some errors but the author will try a little harder next chapter but nonetheless thank you for saying that this is a good story.

To jc:

General Zargon: thank you and I will

To Dapster:

General Zargon: -is staring—

Ryuuketsu: -sigh-yes I know that the response to your last review was all in one sentence. And I can't really say that either of us is right or wrong in the spacing issue but I hope you liked this chapter better, I'm glad you paid attention to the small details that the author put in this story, I must say thank you and that the author will try to update sooner.

General Zargon: well now that that's over with…read and review!

Ryuuketsu: yeah read and review!


	5. shadowmon

General Zargon: hey there! New chapter!—does the Egyptian—

Ryuuketsu:-sigh-here we go again

General Zargon:-still dancing—enjoy the chapter!

Ryuuketsu: yeah enjoy the chapter while I try to get the author to stop dancing!

At takato's house---------------------------------------

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh I'm late!" takato shouted as he raced around his room trying to get ready for the day and inside his mind nightmaremon chuckled lightly as takato tripped on a sock and fell flat on his face on a pair of underwear 'that's not funny' takato thought to the voice in his head as nightmaremon continued to chuckle '_yes it is very funny indeed_' nightmaremon thought back then continued to chuckle 'oh shut up you' takato thought sullenly to the voice in his head and continued to get ready for school.

As takato raced to the school at break neck speed as he tried to get there before the bell rang, as he passed through the park a wave of fog engulfed him "I do not have time for this!" takato shouted in dismay as he looked around for the digimon that just bio-emerged but he never had time to dodge the flaming ball that headed right for him '_takato_!' nightmaremon shouted in his head as takato was about to be incinerated "darkness wall!" another voice shouted and a wall of darkness rose up in front of takato and blocked the blast with ease, takato's d-ark went off and displayed the data of the digimon that attacked takato.

Analyzer---------------------------------------------

Name: Blackgreymon

Type: Dinosaur

Attribute: Virus

Level: Champion

Attacks: Mega flame, grey tooth

The digimon now identified as blackgreymon did look like greymon except blackgreymon has orange eyes and the helmet on his head is black, blackgreymon's skin is blue and its stripes are an even darker shade of blue and to complete its look its claws are violet.

"You dare to attack my master?" the other voice said in a dangerously low tone, '_ah I knew it had to be him_' nightmaremon stated from inside takato's head 'what!' takato mentally shouted at nightmaremon, while they were having this mental exchange the digimon that had spoken and defended takato revealed himself as he literally came out of the shadows, the digimon had a black mask on his face so that not even his mouth showed and all that was visible were his black eyes that looked human and unnatural at the same time, the helmet also had big flame designs around the edges while leaving the main part untouched and the helmet was also made of some kind of black metal it was also held onto the digimon's face by a medium wide band of black metal the met in the back of head where the band was held together by a complicated clasp so that the mon's black hair flowed underneath the metal band and at the nape of the mon's neck his hair was tied tightly in a low ponytail, the mon himself was wearing a black leather cape that went down to the ground and was held on by a brooch made of shiny black onyx stone that framed a blood red ruby in the shape of a diamond, underneath the leather cape the mystery mon was wearing a tight black leather shirt under a chest plate the went around his entire upper body and back, he was also wearing tight black leather pants with a black leather belt that held a broad sword that was not to bulky but not to thin, in a black leather sheath, on his right hip there was a dagger in another black leather sheath, on the mon's feet were black metal boots that went just below his knees, and to complete his look on his hand were black leather gloves.

"I'll ask one more time do you dare try to attack my master?" the mystery digimon said in the same tone, the blackgreymon just roared and shouted "mega flame!" and a huge fireball exploded from its mouth and headed straight towards the mystery digimon but the digimon in question just cleanly sidestepped it '_takato order that digimon to dispose of the blackgreymon_' nightmaremon said or more like ordered from takato's mind 'what is going on here?' takato responded but shouted anyway "I order you to get rid of that blackgreymon!" the mystery mon nodded sharply and responded while drawing his sword "it shall be done master" and then the strange digimon rushed forward with incredible speed "shadow slash!" a wave of darkness emerged from the mystery mon's sword and literally sliced through the air and faster than takato could blink it sliced the blackgreymon in half and its data exploded but the mystery mon made no move to absorb the data, instead the strange digimon sheathed his sword and walked over to where takato now stood and knelt on one knee ,with his right arm slung over his right leg, in front of takato.

"are you okay master?" the digimon asked in a neutral voice with a barely noticeable undertone of concern '_say that your fine_' nightmaremon said from takato's mind and takato was just so confused at the moment that he said "um yeah I'm fine" the digimon in front of takato just continued to kneel while saying "master if I may be so bold as to ask but why have you chosen to take on that form?" takato did the only thing he could think of at the moment, he asked the voice in his head 'um excuse me mister voice but what should I say? because I think he's talking to you' if nightmaremon had been solid at the moment he would have sweat dropped '_tell him that you would prefer that we talk in a more private location_' takato mutely obeyed "before I answer your questions we must first go to a place a little more private" the digimon said "of course master might I know where you would prefer to talk?" takato hastily asked the voice in his head to which the reply was '_tell him to teleport us to the top of matsuki bakery_' takato wanted to protest but he also wanted answers so he said with a tired note in his voice "I order you to teleport us to the top of the matsuki bakery" the digimon wordlessly obeyed and shadows engulfed the pair.

When the shadows receded the pair stood on top of the matsuki bakery with the strange digimon still kneeling in front of takato "master may I speak?" the digimon asked and takato answered with nightmaremon's answer "yes proceed" the strange mon nodded and said "master if I might be so bold I would like to know if you would happen to remember me?" takato mutely shook his head 'no' not wanting to ask nightmaremon, the digimon in front of him sighed and said "I thought so but allow me to introduce my self I am shadowmon, virus type, group demon lord, I stand on the upper left side beside your throne master" takato blinked at the digimon now identified as shadowmon "um? Right well I think that explains some things" takato said with uncertainty, nightmaremon sighed '_tell shadowmon to continue_' takato thought back angrily 'your going to have a lot of explaining to do' but otherwise he said "do continue shadowmon" shadowmon nodded and said "master may I ask why you have chosen to take on that form?" takato sweat dropped and thought to the voice in his head 'answer please' and in reply nightmaremon thought back to takato '_say that in is this form it is easier to avoid detection by the sovereigns_' takato wanted to shout in his head that nightmaremon had a lot of explaining to do but decided to just answer shadowmon's question "I chose this form because its easier to avoid being noticed by the sovereigns in this form" shadowmon nodded in understanding and asked "may I go master? I want to make sure this area is safe" takato just nodded yes and shadowmon sank into the shadows.

Takato literally collapsed on his bed after the meeting with shadowmon he went from bewildered to totally lost and confused '_takato?_' nightmaremon asked with concern, takato just groaned and buried his face in his pillow as he replied 'how did things get so confusing!' he almost wailed in his head and, had he been solid, nightmaremon would have winced '_takato I understand this must be a bit much for you_' takato sat bolt upright in his bed and angrily thought back 'that's the understatement of the century!' nightmaremon winced again and said '_I'll explain things better tonight after you've had some sleep okay?_' takato obediently sank back down to his bed and rested his head on the pillow 'okay and good night' takato thought to nightmaremon weakly and in return nightmaremon replied '_yeah good night_' with a certain tenderness in his voice as takato closed his eyes.

General Zargon:-has finally stopped dancing—yay! Chapter finished!—starts playing the bagpipes-

Ryuuketsu:-sighs- here we go again and stop playing the bagpipes!

General Zargon:-stops playing the bagpipes- oh fine but anyway its time for review responses!

To jc:

General Zargon: thanks for reading! And saying you love the story and yeah I'll try to update sooner but I'm kinda on a schedule heh but I'll try

To Dark Inu Fan:

General Zargon: no I did not make up the appearances of the sovereigns and yes they did appear in season three at some point but I can't seem to remember which episode-sweatdroppes—heh and yeah I will keep up the good work

To firehedgehog:

General Zargon: I'm so glad you liked the chapter! You do know that your one of my favorite authors right? And you bet I'll continue soon!

To Digimon ruler 9:

General Zargon: yeah I'll continue, thanks for saying it's really good and thanks! And yes I'll try to make the chapters longer like this one!

To Dapster:

General Zargon: 00 um ryuuketsu you answer-faints-

Ryuuketsu:-looks at author sprawled out on the floor and sweatdroppes- --v don't mind him he gets like this…but any way Dapster thank you for the compliment and yeah it might be because your reading to much manga lately but the author doesn't care because any compliment from you is a rare one don't take it personally but your reviews so far have sounded a little harsh.

General Zargon:-wakes up- 00 in what way does nightmaremon remind you of the kyuubi? And yeah I'll update when I feel like it

To Ark69:

General Zargon: thank you and I'll keep that in mind and see ya later!

Ryuuketsu: I'm glad that that's over with

General Zargon: yeah but anyway I have a very special announcement to make! Due to the fact that I have a limited imagination and writers block I must ask you, the reviewers to submit new digimon characters that will show up later in the story when you submit your character please remember to include:

Name:

Type:

Level:

Group:

Attacks:

Description:

General Zargon: and please try to make the description of your characters as detailed as possible and the time limit to submit characters ends 4 chapters from now, well that's my announcement so r&r!

Ryuuketsu: yeah r&r

General Zargon: that reminds me-grabs ryuuketsu and throws him into the underwear drawer and locks it-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA finally!

Ryuuketsu: DANG YOU!


	6. enter huntermon

General Zargon: yeah chapter 6!-does a happy dance-

Ryuuketsu:-sigh-oh well stop dancing!

General Zargon: oh alright-stops dancing-

Disclaimer: the author does not own digimon

General Zargon:-sniffle- enjoy the chapter!

In the digital world---------------------------------

A human like digimon walked down the halls of a foreboding castle and seemed deep in thought and the metal boots on his feet made echoing clicks on the stone floor and eerily quiet halls, he was dressed in a tight black leather shirt and on the sleeves ends there was a tight black leather belt that held a fingerless black leather glove, there was one on each hand, together and he had on a leather cape like shadowmon except that this one had a hood and the broach that held it together was sapphire surrounded by black metal, his pants were black leather and attached to a tight black leather belt was a sword ,that seemed to suit the owner just fine, across from the sword on the belt was a gun in a black leather holster ,like the swords sheathe, and below that on the digimon's hip was a dagger in a black leather sheathe and across from that on the opposite hip was another gun in a similar holster as the first, on the digimon's feet there were black metal boots with relatively sharp edges, and finally unlike shadowmon this digimon did not wear a mask, his face looked like that of a very handsome man except his eyes were the deepest black and he was relatively tan and his hair flowed freely down his back to his slim waist underneath his cape, he stopped in the hall as a shape materialized in front of him in a bowed position "renamon" the mystery mon said in greeting as the purple renamon stood.

"huntermon" renamon said in greeting with respect in her voice, the digimon now known as huntermon said getting right to the point "what do you want?" renamon seemed very smug about something "can't I come visit home?" asked renamon innocently, huntermon knew something was up so he narrowed his eyes as he asked suspiciously "what is going on?" renamon sighed as she answered "our master is back but there is a problem" huntermon was caught between joy and suspicion "what kind of problem?" huntermon asked, renamon squared her shoulders as she replied "our master lost some of his memories of us so he may not recognize you and he is also in the body of a human boy" huntermon gaped at her as he said slowly "where in the real world is he? And what is his human name?" renamon told him and said "and since our master is sharing a body the boy's conscience must be under a lot of stress so take it easy on him o.k.?" huntermon nodded and vanished only to reappear in the real world in the bedroom of one takato matsuki.

Takato's room----------------------------------------------

takato awoke to a crash and muttered curses and as he looked around he spotted huntermon kneeling over a shattered chair rubbing his head "w-w-who are you?" takato asked nervously and as if noticing takato for the first time huntermon hastily scrambled into a kneeling position like the one shadowmon used "I'm huntermon master" huntermon said simply in a easy going voice and, sensing that takato was still nervous and a little scared, a reassuring smile which made takato relax a bit "let me guess your one of my servants" takato said with a small smile as he added "get off the floor" huntermon looked up startled but did as told "master why did you want me to stop kneeling" huntermon asked as a puzzled look found it's way to his face "oh just because I don't think I'll ever get used to people bowing to me that's all" takato answered and huntermon grinned as he said "could because I don't think I can get used to bowing to a boy" takato flushed and said in embarrassment "hey! I'm almost fifteen thank you!" huntermon chuckled as he walked up and sat down next to takato on the bed and ruffled his hair fondly "you welcome and good for you" takato blushed as he tried to fend off huntermon's hand.

"so do all my servants have a thing for leather?" takato asked as he sat next to huntermon taking in his appearance, huntermon laughed as he replied "yep and we actually look good in it" this time it was takato who laughed as he enjoyed huntermon's company, they were on the roof of his school and huntermon had taken off most of his weapons except for the dagger and one of the guns and it was sunset huntermon sat with his left leg out in front of him and the right leg drawn up so his right arm could hang lazily on it, takato yawned and huntermon glanced at him and smiled a relaxed smile as he asked "tired huh?" takato flushed said "no!" huntermon laughed and ruffled takato's hair fondly like he had done before and said "it's okay go ahead and sleep you've had a rough day" suddenly huntermon felt a weight on his right side and as he looked he smiled as he spotted takato asleep using him as a pillow "you sure are different from what I remember" huntermon mumbled to a sleeping takato as he continued to watched the sunset.

Inside takato's mind nightmaremon smiled as he watched and said to himself '_those two sure have become fast friends_' he paused '_I knew it_' nightmaremon continued to watch for a few more moments then turned and said to himself '_more of my power is returning...good_' nightmaremon chuckled to himself as he sat down and continued to watch the sleeping takato and the watchful huntermon '_yes I am different_' nightmaremon mumbled as he watched.

General Zargon: I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short and I'm sorry that there isn't very much action in it! But there will be more action in the next chapter I promise! And keep those characters coming! Please I'm desperate!

Ryuuketsu:-sweatdroppes- you mean more desperate than usual that is?

General Zargon: yeah….to the review responses!1

To Dark Inu Fan:

General Zargon: thank you and no shadowmon was not in the series he is my original character and yes I kinda figured out that you've lost your mind

To Dapster:

General Zargon:-takes a deep breath-o.k. ryuuketsu you do it

Ryuuketsu: um? Right takato has servants and yes you do not compliment very much and yeah the author will update when he's ready and would you mind submitting a character?

To firehedgehog:

General Zargon: glad you like it, thanks, and not sure it really depends on where the story goes really and yeah there are a lot of twists and turns alright

To digimon ruler.9:

General Zargon: you do? So do I! And people do write stories about season three you just have to know where to look, your welcome, thank you, and you bet!

To shadowseadramon:

General Zargon:-looks at new digimon—thank you for submitting a character and again thank you I'll see if I can use it-smiles-

Ryuuketsu: glad that's over and remember readers to submit a character while there's still time to, and thanks to those who did submit one

General Zargon: but for now R&R!

Ryuuketsu: yeah R&R!


	7. battle of the renamon's

General Zargon: here is chapter 7 of takatomon—dances the hula hula-

Ryuuketsu:-sigh- will you quit dancing!

General Zargon: oh alright but anyway ryuuketsu do the disclaimer before the lawyers show up

Disclaimer: the author does not own digimon some rich guy in Japan does

General Zargon: enjoy the chapter!

The purple renamon stood on the edge of an apartment building roof near rika's home thinking as she watched the people below go about their business 'my master takato seems to favor that girl rika's renamon the most, it would be best if I test her partners strength before I take further action' with that thought she vanished.

Rika had an uneasy feeling as she walked home and the fact that when she looked back the third time she saw a shadow dart along the road into the trees, rika got nervous so she tried to call for renamon but a furry paw stopped her and before she knew it she was below a tree and her shoulder was throbbing instantly she called out "renamon!" the yellow furred fox appeared instantly at her tamers side , sensing her pain, and began checking for injureys only to find a really nasty bruise, the yellow fox growled as she instantly teleported rika home "what happened rika?" renamon asked with a lot of concern in her voice and after rika told her what happened renamon disappeared then reappeared where she found rika.

Renamon found a shard of crystal like the ones from her diamond storm attack except this shard was light purple and pinned under it was a note and it said:

'Renamon meet me one hour after you find this note at midnight tonight at Shinjuku Park to talk and you will show up unless you want something to happen to your tamer until then'

There was no indication of who it was from besides the diamond but that disappeared after she removed it and renamon knew that there was only one other renamon around and that was the purple one that came back with them from the digital world 'if that is the case why would she want to talk with me and attack rika? Why would she attack rika if she just wanted to talk?' the questions whirled around in renamon's head as he headed towards the assigned meeting place.

When renamon got there she could not see anyone else then she heard a voice behind her "I see you found my message" the voice stated, renamon turned sharply around to see the purple renamon right behind her a few feet away "why did you attack rika!" renamon said, the purple renamon replied "to get you here but enough talk! Diamond storm!" the purple renamon leapt up and a bunch of light purple diamond shards appeared in front of her which renamon barely had time to dodge.

"diamond storm!" renamon shouted but just like before the purple renamon just disappeared before the attack could hit its mark "power paw!" the purple renamon shouted as she reappeared next to renamon and slammed her glowing fist into the side of renamon's head and sent her sprawling to the ground from the force of the blow "diamond-aaahhh!" before renamon could finish her attack the purple renamon countered with a diamond storm of her own which hit its mark and even more badly injured her than she already was and before she could recover the purple renamon was attacking her once again and all she could do was roll to the side to avoid her opponents attacks 'is this really the end?' renamon thought.

Takato's dream----------------------

_Takato was in that strange dark place again "hello?" takato called confused and as if feeling something happen he looked down to see the invisible floor warping and then a picture started to form and when it just about came into focused takato had the urge to look away but forced himself to watch and it started to play._

_It started with a view of a dungeon with shackles on the walls and some hung from the ceiling which were just one chain that supported each of the shackles connected to the ceiling then connected to the chains was a single long metal bar and manacles were attached to them to spread hands far apart with blood soaked hay beneath them and from one of these hung a figure and when takato looked closer he could see that the figure was as tall as shadowmon and it had just as long black hair but it was loose and it was matted and pushed away from the face so takato got a good look at the face as well, the face looked very human and would definitely be called handsome the skin was pale and creamy, the eyes takato recognized were shadowmon's because they looked natural and yet unnatural at the same time, the head was tipped back and takato then noticed the digimon with a whip behind the figure and blood flowing from the whip wounds on his back the digimon with the whip was a veggiemon takato realized just then the veggiemon stood in front of the suspended figure "so you won't scream huh?well maybe this will" and when the whip struck his right eye it indeed got a scream out the figure a scream full of pain and the veggiemon just laughed and stated "maybe that will teach you to obey our master" then the veggiemon just left the helpless digimon to bleed._

_The images skipped to when the scar over the mystery mon's right eye was healed and he returned to his chamber to find a package on his bed opening there was shadowmon's mask, takato gasped as he watched this, the shadowmon in the image managed a small smile before slipping on the mask and fastening the clasp on the back then the shadowmon in the image stood up and walked out of his chambers._

_Takato had tears running down his cheeks when the images stopped and then he heard a voice from behind him "takato" it was more a statement then a question and takato turned around and saw the figure from before, takato hurriedly wiped his eyes but an armored hand stopped him then when takato looked up he saw the figure was holding the arm that takato used to wipe his eyes and was kneeling down so he was eye level with takato "are you alright?" the figure asked in a cool voice, takato was to shocked at what he had seen to be mad so he just shook his head no and asked "was that really how shadowmon got his mask?" the figure nodded and replied "in the real world your friends renamon is fighting with your servant renamon I highly suggest you do something before that yellow renamon is deleted" takato nodded and asked "what do I need to do?" the figure said in a mild tone "all you have to do is call for her and then she will come" takato nodded and closed his eyes waking up._

In reality sorta--------------------------------------------------

takato sat bolt upright and hastily called out "purple renamon!" instantly the purple renamon was forced to abandon her prey to answer her master's call "yes master?" the purple renamon asked and in reply her master said angrily "what did you hope to gain by attacking renamon!" the purple renamon winced inwardly and replied "I was testing her strength" takato eyes seemed to flash blood red as he replied "you are not to go near rika or renamon again understand?" purple renamon nodded and vanished, takato breathed deeply and decided since it was 10:00 o'clock in the morning that he'd better get ready for the day.

General Zargon:-looks at chapter- wow that didn't take long at all

Ryuuketsu: yeah for once we agree on something oh and by the way to readers the deadline for submitting character has been extended by two chapters due to the fact that the author needs more ideas and just for the heck of it I will say that the author has two ideas for the other to digimon who stand beside nightmaremon's throne though I think the one that stands on the top right side with knock your socks off if you wearing them but anyway just in case please everyone submit more digimon so the author can decide whether or not to use his own creation or one of yours to fill the spot at the lower left hand side of nightmaremon's throne

General Zargon: well after that lengthy announcement ryuuketsu you do the review responses while I go get some pizza-walks out-

Ryuuketsu: o.k. here we go

To Earthpaw:

Ryuuketsu: thank you for submitting a character and I'll see if the author can find a place for her and I'll keep your request in mind

To firehedgehog:

Ryuuketsu: thank you and we're really not sure and I agree that it would be a lot less stress on takato but just to give you something to think about the author was thinking about somewhere along those lines and the ending the he is planning will shock you but I won't tell you anymore than that for now and if you can submit a character oh and to R,Calumon right well that explains it and I'll try but the author is a big fan so I guarantee nothing

To Dark Inu Fan:

Ryuuketsu: yeah you are still on our review count and the author will keep up the good work oh and to answer your question huntermon's hair is black and as for the marks well you can't really see it but there is a x shaped scar on the back of his neck but other than that his human appearance is meant to fool his opponents and yes huntermon is a digimon even if you sometimes can't tell, and could you please submit a character? Thank you for reviewing

To Dapster:

Ryuuketsu: thank you and we will oh and don't worry we understand and I'm looking forward to seeing what this OC digimon of your turns out to be and congratulations on coming up with all its stages by yourself because I find it takes longer that way and thanks for the comment and don't worry we will

General Zargon:-walks in eating pizza-how'd it go?

Ryuuketsu: nothing out of the usual happened and give me some of that pizza!

General Zargon:-takes off running with pizza-no!

Ryuuketsu:-runs after author-come back here!

General Zargon:-from far away-R&R!

Ryuuketsu:-also from far away-yeah R&R!


	8. nightmaremon's shadow

General Zargon: wow over 30 reviews…..

Ryuuketsu: what the author is trying to say is glad you like the story

General Zargon:-is out of shock-uh yeah well lets get the chapter going

Ryuuketsu: yeah enjoy the chapter

With takato and henry-------------------

While walking down the street takato told henry what happened "wow so she actually attacked renamon?" henry asked and takato replied "yeah and I have a feeling that she would have deleted her if I hadn't called her" henry nodded and asked another question "so these servants of yours how many do you have?" takato shrugged and answered "I don't really know henry" henry nodded again and was about to ask another question when a low beeping caused him to stop and takato not noticing kept on walking.

Henry fished out his d-ark and looked around then noticed that it was pointing at takato "what the-" henry was cut off when the image of takato showed up but there was a shadow behind him "what in the world?" henry whispered and it was then that takato noticed that his friend had stopped "hey henry what's the hold up?" takato called and that snapped henry out of his trance "oh oh! Nothing takato just thought I saw something that's all!" takato shrugged and continued on.

A while latter they met up with kazu and kenta along with gaurdromon and marineangemon "hey guys! What are you doing?" takato asked seeing the bags in gaurdromon's arms kazu replied "just doing some shopping for my mom chumly" and thus the talking began and time flew by and when takato said that he had to go home and the other three were just about to split up henry said "oh by the way guys keep your eyes open for anything strange about takato" kenta asked "why?" henry shrugged and said "no reason just that takato set off my d-ark" the other two nodded and went off.

With takato-----------------------------------------

In the park takato was having a quiet conversation with nightmaremon 'what do you think was up with henry?' takato asked nightmaremon who responded '_I do not know_' takato sighed and asked another question 'so who was the master of these digimon before me?' takato could almost feel nightmaremon stiffen '_I do not know_' takato could tell that what nightmaremon said was a lie but didn't push instead asked another question 'um? I was just wondering why you looked so much like a messed up black knight from the middle ages' nightmaremon sweatdropped in takato's mind '_no comment_' and that was all takato could get out of nightmaremon about how he looked.

The sun was setting by the time takato gave up on trying to get an answer out of nightmaremon and from the hill where takato sat he had a pretty good view of the sunset 'wow that sunset looks amazing' and before takato could ask nightmaremon something he heard nightmaremon singing a familiar song……..

'_Heavens burn and night time comes once again heralding another day's end _

_There are great forces to guide us and fill our hearts with songs_

_Fathers and teachers powerful creatures _

_Never ending songs fill the night in all there glory_

_Each song tells a different story hoping someone will listen_

_To their endless tales of the days of old_

_They sing songs of lands untold_

_You never can tell what will come tomorrow and all you can do is wait_

_Flames burn bright at heck's gate_

_Heavens door is closed to those who do wrong then why do we sing this song_

_Searching for a place I belong_'

Takato sat very still as he asked nightmaremon very hesitantly 'h-h-how did y-y-you know that song?' nightmaremon responded coolly '_I listened when your uncle taught it to you_' takato didn't answer instead he stood up and quietly walked back towards his house while wondering how nightmaremon could have known that his uncle had taught him that song.

General Zargon: well I'm finally done!-starts dancing the Macarena-

Ryuuketsu: oh in the name of cheese stop dancing!

General Zargon: fine-stops dancing and pouts- to the review responses! Wait!-looks at reviews then screams-aaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Ryuuketsu:-frowns- what?

General Zargon: dapster didn't review! It's a sign of the apocalypse!

Ryuuketsu: oh my god it's a sign of the apocalypse!

General Zargon:-takes a deep breath- o.k. to the review responses

To firehedgehog:

General Zargon: thank you and no I'm not really planning on killing off takato or making him evil and good for you

To Dark Inu Fan:

General Zargon: thanks for submitting a character! And yeah and thanks for the advice and don't worry I will

To JC:

General Zargon: thanks! And I know what a rukato is and I was thinking about it and don't worry I will update soon

To Digimon ruler.9:

General Zargon: your welcome, I will and thanks and I am? Really? Weird I thought people actually updated their stories oh well thanks for saying that I'm a good writer!

To Ariaz:

General Zargon: thanks! Thanks again! And I think I'll update again in a week or two depending on how many reviews I get

To Earthpaw:

General Zargon: your welcome and believe it or not I actually have a role for her to play granted its not a very big role but it is important also she won't come in until chapter 18 I think maybe sooner but I'm not sure at the moment! Heh it's o.k. you don't talk too much in fact I was hoping for an accurate description so thanks

Ryuuketsu: and notice to all reviewers please submit a character because there is only 2 more chapters left to do so

General Zargon: yeah well besides that thank you all reviewers who submitted a character I greatly appreciate it but anyway read and review

Ryuuketsu: yeah read and review


	9. meeting and thinking

General Zargon: hello again!-tap dances-

Ryuuketsu:-sigh- stop dancing already!

General Zargon: fine-stops dancing- on with the chapter

Rika was busy bandaging renamon's wounds as she asked "what happened renamon? You look like you got into a fight with a mob of angry hedgehogs" renamon had her head down as she answered "it was that purple renamon she attacked and I couldn't even get a attack to hit" rika was stunned as she asked "the purple renamon? You mean the one that claims to be takato's servant!" renamon nodded but spoke up before rika could get upset "I don't think takato sent her rika if he did send her then why would he call her back before she could finish the job?" rika nodded and finished bandaging renamon's injuries.

Rika and renamon walked through the park towards guilmon's hut for an emergency tamer meeting that henry had called for what they did not know but were hoping to find out why he had called it in the first place, when they got there they saw that almost everyone was there, kazu and guardromon, kenta and marineangemon, ryo and cyberdramon, jeri and leomon, henry and terriermon, ai and mako along with impmon, Susie and lopmon, the only person that wasn't there was takato and guilmon.

Surprisingly kenta was the first one to break the silence "so um where's takato?" henry answered "takato isn't coming because I didn't tell him about the meeting" everyone gaped including rika as ryo finally got his mouth working "so why did you call this meeting on such short notice!" ryo asked henry held up his hand for silence as he answered "because this meeting is about takato" everyone was stunned and rika was the first one to speak "whats so special about gogglehead?" henry answered "because while we were walking today something about him set off my d-ark and when I checked it there was some kind shadow behind takato" everyone remained silent.

As soon as the meeting was over everyone agreed to keep an eye on takato and then went back home and as ryo was walking home he asked cyberdramon "hey cyberdramon I think you were right about something being up with takato" cyberdramon nodded and replied "I sensed a very destructive aura around him in the digital world this just proves my suspicions correct" ryo nodded and continued home in silence with his partner.

As rika walked home she called out "renamon" renamon was there in an instant with a reply "what is it rika" rika continued walking as she replied "just wanted to ask you if you noticed anything unusual about takato" renamon shook her head no and they continued on in silence to rika's house.

With takato-------------------------

Takato was deep in thought the next day and hardly spoke to nightmaremon and if nightmaremon was to be honest with himself he'd say that it was starting to worry him '_takato? Are you alright?_' takato started as he heard nightmaremon's voice 'huh? Oh yeah I'm fine' if takato could see nightmaremon he would've seen him raise an eyebrow as he replied '_oh really? Then why did you walk into that tree back there?_' takato blushed and nightmaremon continued '_you've been silent all day takato that just isn't like you at all so just tell me what's wrong you never know it might help_' takato sighed out loud as he replied 'well I was just thinking about how you've in my head that's all' nightmaremon blinked in takato's mind and answered '_if that's all I'll give you an answer, I've been in here around 10 years truth be told_' takato blinked and replied 'oh okay that's all' with that takato continued on home.

General Zargon: sorry it took me so long to update! But I got distracted by a cool RPG game on the internet so sorry!

Ryuuketsu:-sigh- well at least you got it done so just get to the review responses

General Zargon: right to the responses!

To firehedgehog:

General Zargon: well yeah I didn't really plan to change him that much truth be told and thanks and don't worry I will

To Digimon ruler.9:

General Zargon: oh but thanks I think and I will update soon!

To J.C.:

General Zargon: thanks! See ya!

To Earthpaw:

General Zargon: yeah I guess so but the part doesn't come in for a few more chapters and I'm glad you like the fact that I'm using your digimon

To Dapster:

General Zargon: don't worry about it I understand I'm pretty busy myself yeah maybe next and don't worry about it

To Dark Inu Fan:

General Zargon: hey! I never said that I claimed the copy write on that joke! And I will keep up the good work!

Ryuuketsu: well if that's done you might want to finish this up

General Zargon: right! And any authors out there! You want to trade muses?-gets hit on the head with a fish-OW!

Ryuuketsu:--# you care to repeat that?-hold up fish-

General Zargon: OO anyway r&r!

Ryuuketsu: yeah r&r


	10. welcome back

General Zargon: wow my reviewers actually pay attention to the story line!

Ryuuketsu: and oh my god a plots forming! Run for your lives!

General Zargon:-eyebrow ticking-what?

Ryuuketsu: read the chapter while I run for my life-runs away-

General Zargon: get back here you!-runs after ryuuketsu- enjoy the chapter!

Takato was walking through the park towards guilmon's house and was deep in thought 'hey you there?' takato asked nightmaremon who answered '_yes where else would I be?_' takato laughed as he answered 'I just wanted to make sure that you were there' nightmaremon laughed and was about to reply when takato collapsed on his knees clutching his head in serious pain '_takato! What's wrong?_' nightmaremon shouted but his voice fell on deaf ears as takato saw images flashing in his head, he saw a castle then a throne with what looked like the figure in his mind sitting on it with two digimon beside the throne and two more digimon below them then the images just stopped.

Takato took a deep breath to calm himself down as he thought 'that was weird' nightmaremon saw the images in the next moment and understood as he was about to reply a digital field appeared around them '_no not now!_' nightmaremon thought to himself as he recognized the digimon and when takato shakily held out his d-ark nightmaremon said nothing but was mentally cursing that digimon's timing.

Analyzer------------------------------------

Name: cheetahmon

Type: mammal

Level: champion

Attacks: speed burst, lightning rush

Cheetahmon looked like a normal cheetah with armored boots on her paws and shoulders and the tail and the shoulder armor has markings the look like a bird and on the tail armor it was just a squiggle, takato stared in awe as the champion level digimon walked to stand in front of takato and raised her left front paw and bowed her head as she spoke "master it is I your loyal messenger" takato shakily stood up as he answered "messenger?" cheetahmon nodded and continued "master you are needed at the castle will you come?" takato hesitated for a moment then decided it was the only way to get answers and nodded.

Takato spoke in a slightly more steady voice "yeah I'll go with you but first I want you to deliver a message for me" cheetahmon nodded and as soon as takato told her the message she was off, as cheetahmon ran she thought 'this is my master but there is another presence besides my master in that body but I'll brood on that later first I have to deliver the message my master ordered me to then I'll figure out what happened' cheetahmon found the tamers in a matter of seconds and as soon as they caught sight of her they tensed.

Rika was the first one to speak with a brisk "who are you?" cheetahmon just stood there as she answered "I am cheetahmon loyal servant to the dark lord" everyone blinked except cheetahmon and it was rika who answered again "and just who is the dark lord?" cheetahmon straightened as she hissed "a low digimon like myself has no right to speak the dark lords true name" everyone was stunned and this time henry spoke up "what do you want?" cheetahmon relaxed a bit as she answered "I have come to deliver a message on behalf of my master" everyone looked at each other and nodded for cheetahmon to continue as she began:

"tamers I have sent my messenger to inform you that I will not be in the real world for a undecided amount of time and do not try to find me and tell rika to not start yelling and I'm sorry in advance for any trouble that might be caused by my leaving and just for the record kazu still owes me money so as soon as I get back he better pay up so bye and by the way this is takato in case your wondering"

When cheetahmon had finished everyone was stunned especially kazu because he thought takato forgot about that "what does he mean!" rika shouted and renamon placed her paw on rika's shoulder to calm her and henry finally got his mouth to work "you mean that takato will be leaving?" cheetahmon nodded and started to run off when renamon called out "will all of takato's servant digimon here be going with him!" cheetahmon answered as she started walking " they are already there" leaving everyone else as stunned as when they first heard the message.

When cheetahmon got back to takato he had guilmon with him and cheetahmon asked confused "is he a new servant master?" takato hesitated but when he saw the looked guilmon was giving him he nodded "yes he is and he will be coming with us unless you have any objections" cheetahmon hastily shook her head no and the three were soon enveloped in mist as they crossed to the digital world.

In the digital world---------------------------------

When takato could see again he first noticed the giant castle and the fact that it was surrounded by a giant moat and they were on one of the shores just as takato was about to ask cheetahmon what was happening cheetahmon said "allow me master" takato nodded dumbly and cheetahmon took a deep breath and shouted "chaosseadramon!" instantly the digimon arose from the moat, chaosseadramon was basically metalseadramon with a different paint job.

Cheetahmon glared at chaosseadramon as she said "chaosseadramon show some respect to our master" chaosseadramon saw takato and bowed his head low so that his nose was touching the water "forgive me master" chaosseadramon said in a rough voice, takato said in a slightly shaky voice "um your forgiven" chaosseadramon lowered his head so that takato could easily climb on and takato hastily got the point and walked to the top of chaosseadramon's massive head.

When takato finally got to the castle he had gotten the full story on what happened while he, or rather they're old master, been away and when takato stepped into the main hall he saw purple renamon to the right kneeling and blackgatomon to the left kneeling and what shocked him most was the fact that huntermon and shadowmon were beside the throne at the end of the hall, huntermon was at the bottom right hand side and shadowmon was at the top left hand side and 2 digimon were in the other places.

The one at the bottom left hand side was wearing a blood red leather cape like shadowmon's and it was held together at the front with a diamond shaped red broach incased in gold, he had on a blood red chest plate that surrounded his chest along with the area right above his hips where it stopped and the digimon had on red leather pants the same shade of red as the chest plate and around his hips was a thick red leather belt, and under the red chest plate there was a red leather shirt leading down to 2 red leather gloves and on his left wrist where the glove starts was a gold watch, around the face was a blood red cloth the hid the bottom half of his face and his nose and his neck, on the digimon's head was a wide brimmed blood red hat and from under it takato could see long blonde hair that ended a little past the shoulders and to complete the look he had blue eyes.

The digimon on the top hand side is one takato immediately recognized as beelzemon but he also noted that there were some differences like the dark blue eyes and dark blue bandana around the left upper arm, everyone in the hall turned as takato and cheetahmon entered and bowed including the 4 digimon around the throne of course they instantly took notice of guilmon and the fact that he was not bowing "master permission to speak?" huntermon asked and takato not knowing what to do said "granted" huntermon nodded walk down from his place and stopped several feet away from takato and said "master I've already informed your other loyal servants that you just now regained most of your memory and if I may be so bold to ask do you remember the other two digimon that stand beside your throne?" takato took a breath as he replied "no I do not" every digimon in the hall gasped and in takato's mind nightmaremon snickered and said '_I must say takato you are very good at surprising people_' takato replied with a mental thank you.

Huntermon continued after takato answered "the one opposite shadowmon on the side of your throne is beelzemon" the said digimon nodded "and the digimon below shadowmon is timewizardmon" said digimon nodded "and might I ask master why the digimon next to you is not bowing" the multitude of digimon in the hall nodded and for the first time guilmon spoke up to answer "because the master told me not to" every digimon in the room gasped and one looked ready to faint and the digimon remained silent and takato took the time to ask nightmaremon 'hey is this going to give me a rather painful headache?' nightmaremon chuckled as he answered '_you have no idea_' takato just sighed.

General Zargon: heh what did you think? Didn't take me near as long to get this one done!

Ryuuketsu: yeah yeah just get to the review responses

General Zargon: o.k.

To firehedgehog:

General Zargon:-grins-thanks a lot!

To digimon ruler.9:

General Zargon: wow you actually noticed that? Well you were right but we find out about that later and thanks…a sequeal? Of course once this ones done with I'm planning on writing one

To Dark Inu Fan:

General Zrgon: well yeah that pretty much when it all happened but he never remembered because if you look back to chapter 1 you'll see why and actually he did act weird for a few days after it happened but everyone just brushed it off and I will

Ryuuketsu: glad that's over now end this thing already

General Zargon: right but for those of you who actually read "the spring of rebirth" it's on hold and as soon as this story is finished I'll get back to that one but for now see ya next chapter! And R&R!

Ryuuketsu: yeah r&r


	11. first day in the castle

General Zargon: -- why am I getting so little reviews?-sighs-

Ryuuketsu: and why so few?

General Zargon: any way dapster didn't review for 2 chapters! Aah the apocalypse is coming!-Runs around in circles-

Ryuuketsu: anyway this chapter is dedicated to Dark Inu Fan for being such a loyal reviewer

General Zargon: yeah thanks Dark Inu Fan for reviewing!Now if you'll excuse me-continues running around in circles screaming-

Ryuuketsu:-sigh- enjoy the chapter

Takato looked around the large room , in all truth it was twice the size of the matsuki bakery, and marveled at the fine furniture ,the large oak dressers and in tables along with a nice bathroom and good sized writing table near the window and the gold embroidered double glass doors leading out to a balcony and the walls were painted a nice midnight blue and there was a large crystal chandelier in the middle of the room and the carpet was a deep black which accented the deep scarlet drapes with gold embroidering but what really caught takato's eye was the large canopy bed with crimson sheets and scarlet blanket with deep violet lining and with the gold designs spiraling up the oak posters that held the black and soft crimson drapes that hung around the bed so that one might pull them closed for privacy.

Takato took all this in as he looked around a he said to nightmaremon 'wow who ever they're master was before me sure had good taste' nightmaremon roared with laughter '_glad you think so but you better go to sleep I can tell your tired_' takato had to agree with that one as he flopped down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

In takato's dream------------------------------------------

_takato found himself in the dark place again but what really scared was the memory playing out in front him ,it was the memory of nightmaremon, as takato watched the memory he remember it all how the bullies had attacked him and ripped apart the picture of nightmaremon then how nightmaremon had appeared and scared off the bullies to when nightmaremon had taken him home then erased the memory of them having ever met, it was then that the memory stopped and takato whispered "so that's how it started" it was then that the air shifted behind him and nightmaremon materialized._

_Nightmaremon sighed and spoke up "yeah that's what happened" takato spun around to face nightmaremon "why didn't you tell me!" takato shouted and nightmaremon looked down as he answered "I was going to tell you eventually but cheetahmon showing up sped things up" takato had a sad look in his eyes and that just made nightmaremon feel worse "hey look takato I was going to tell you who I was but I didn't know how you'd take it" nightmaremon said and takato looked up and said "so you were they're master before" nightmaremon nodded._

_Nightmaremon decided that the atmosphere was to tense for his taste so he decided to try a joke to lighten the mood "on a happier note glad you like my decorating sense" the joke had it's desired effect, takato cracked a small smile "yeah the decor was great but what's with the writing table?" nightmaremon gave a nervous laugh as he answered "well you see the thing is that I had to have somewhere to write to the soldiers in the field and write in my journal" takato giggled and said "y-y-you have a diary!" nightmaremon gave a mock glare to takato before answering "call it what you want but it's a journal" takato only laughed harder._

_Takato looked up with a smile on his face as he said "well I guess I better wake up but before I do one question" nightmaremon nodded and takato continued "the servants are never going to let me live guilmon down are they?" nightmaremon laughed and said "nope not really but on another note feel free to explore the castle to your hearts content and if you want something just find one of the servants and order them to get it for you but what ever you do you must not go into the last room in the basement understand?" takato nodded slightly uneasy with the sudden seriousness in nightmaremon's voice, nightmaremon nodded and said "until you fall asleep next but until then I'm going to get some shut eye" stifling a yawn nightmaremon disappeared as the dream ended._

In reality sorta----------------------------------

takato sat up groggily thinking about that room in the basement and a nice shower did nothing to help 'I don't want to disobey nightmaremon but it could be something important' takato debated with himself until he heard a knock on the door and when he opened it there was shadowmon kneeling in front of him "master might I come in?" shadowmon asked and takato replied "sure come on in" shadowmon looked up startled but stood up and slowly walked into the room looking around.

Shadowmon turned around and bowed to takato before saying "master I came to see if you needed anything" takato sweat dropped while replying "yeah some food would be nice and something to drink" shadowmon nodded and asked "and exactly what would you like master?" takato thought before replying "a hamburger and a diet coke with some ice cream for desert" shadowmon nodded and walked to the door but before shadowmon left he said "master might I be so bold as to ask why that digimon you brought with you did not bow in the main hall?" takato sighed and answered "well I did not think it mattered to you whether or not other digimon bowed" shadowmon hastily apologized and left.

Takato sighed as he finished his food and surprisingly it was exactly what he ordered 'I think I'll check out that room in the basement after all I mean it's just a room what harm could it do?' nodding to himself takato stood up and opened the door into the hall to start out for the basement.

General Zargon: well now that that's done with I have to say sorry for not updating sooner but my modem crashed --

Ryuuketsu: yeah and oh by the way to those who are actually reading the story the author would like you to read his other story "dragon of destruction" and don't worry it's been revised so it should not suck as badly

General Zargon: thanks for the confidence boost ryuuketsu

Ryuuketsu: my pleasure but to the review responses

To Jc:

General Zargon: thank you!

To Dark Inu Fan:

General Zargon: yep pretty much and I will

To Firehedgehog:

General Zargon: you better believe it

Ryuuketsu: that's over pretty quickly

General Zargon: yeah I haven't been getting as many reviews as before-sigh- I feel unloved

Ryuuketsu: uh right but anyway r&r

General Zargon: yeah r&r!


	12. holy ring

General Zargon: hey there! Just so you know I'm not dead!

Ryuuketsu: yeah I know you're not so just get on with the story

General Zargon: 'Kay! But first ryuuketsu do the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: the author does not own digimon some rich guy in Japan does

General Zargon: on with the chapter!

Takato walked through the halls of the castle towards the basement thinking 'why would nightmaremon want me to stay away from that one room? Is something important in the room? Or is it something else?' takato snapped out of it once he realized that he'd reached the basement, the door was a dark shade of gray, takato slowly walked up to the door and took a deep breath before opening the door and as silently as he could closing it.

Takato gasped when he turned around and saw what was hanging on the walls and when he looked to his immediate right he saw an angemon's staff and other various accessories to some digimon and digimon he knew to be powerful vaccine digimon some megas 'so this is what nightmaremon didn't want me to see…some sort of trophy room' takato thought bitterly as he slowly walked past the objects hanging on the walls, some on pedestals.

A glint caught takato's eye as he turned to look takato discovered that it was a thick ring with strange symbols carved around it made of some sort of gold 'what digimon did that come from?' takato thought to himself as he walked over to examine it it was then that he remembered it, it was the ring from a phoenixmon's foot, takato gasped as he realized what digimon it had belonged to and shakily he picked it up and nightmaremon chose that moment to wake up 'takato no!' but it was to late as a bright glow burst from the ring and blinded takato.

The ring dropped from his hand only to latch on to his right ankle and the glow intensified as takato felt a burning sensation in his right ankle a figure materialized behind takato as if separating from him, when the glow stopped two figures fell to the ground one takato the other clad in dark armor, takato groaned as he opened his eyes a tense 10 minutes later and when he looked up he found nightmaremon looking down at him "heh I take it I'm in trouble then?" takato said nervously and nightmaremon nodded saying "oh yeah big time" takato sighed.

Takato tried to sit up but found even that a chore but was even more surprised when nightmaremon helped him sit up, takato looked at nightmaremon confused as he asked "um how are you here?" nightmaremon sighed as he sat down cross-legged and answered "I think that the holy powers stored in the ring you picked up countered the dark power that bound me to you and forced us to separate since it couldn't get rid of that power" when nightmaremon finished he looked at takato to see if he had understood any of that and evidently he had since the look of realization was in his eyes "so you mean that when I picked up that ring it glowed because it tried to get rid of you but wound up separating us instead" takato stated and nightmaremon nodded.

Nightmaremon just sat there letting takato digest the information while he quietly looked takato over to see if he had been hurt because in nightmaremon's experience being exposed to great bolts of stored holy energy tended to leave marks but just as nightmaremon just about finished his examination he saw the ring attached to takato's ankle 'uh oh that can't be good' nightmaremon thought as takato recovered enough to ask "I know this may sound strange but on that darkgatomon's tail I noticed a black ring that look a lot like the holy ring on the gatomon from the cartoons tail did that dark ring come from here?" nightmaremon blinked and thought for a minute.

Nightmaremon carefully replied watching takato closely "yes that ring did come from this room" nightmaremon held up a hand for takato to keep quiet while he explained "I know you are wondering about this room and these" he gestured around "objects so I'll just put it simply" he took a deep breath "these are some of the trophy's from all the battles I won before I was ever bound to you and was in the habit of taking trophy's from all my victories" nightmaremon finished and takato looked down and suddenly noticed the ring around his ankle and finally felt the burning sensation "um nightmaremon how come this ring is on my ankle? And what's with the burning feeling?" takato asked hesitantly as nightmaremon examined said ankle and replied "I think since you picked it up and since you had dark power in you at the time I guess it latched on to you to keep that dark power from returning and if I had to hazard a guess I'd say that the burning feeling is the ring's power familiarizing itself with your energy" nightmaremon explained as he set down takato's foot.

After nightmaremon got takato to his room and to the bed "I think it would be best if you took a breather and don't worry the burning should go away in a day or two but you only have yourself to blame for the discomfort" nightmaremon said as he made to leave the room but before he left he heard takato sleepily mumble "sorry" and as soon as the word left takato's mouth he was asleep 'I know takato I know' nightmaremon thought as he quietly closed the door.

General Zargon: yay chapter done! –Does the hula-

Ryuuketsu:-sigh- stop dancing and take off that grass skirt!

General Zargon:-pouts- oh alright-stops dancing and takes off grass skirt- happy?

Ryuuketsu: very

General Zargon: to the review responses!

To JC:

General Zargon: I'm glad and thanks! See ya!

To Firehedgehog:

General Zargon: sure and maybe you should think about updating your stories too

To Earthpaw:

General Zargon: glad I have your interest so now you know what's in the room

To Dark Inu Fan:

General Zargon: well you see my first 10 chapters were deleted so I had to upload them all again and depends on what your idea of too injured is and don't worry I will

Ryuuketsu: well now that that's over R&R

General Zargon: yeah R&R!


	13. in the arena!

General Zargon: I'm so sorry I haven't updated!

Ryuuketsu:-holds up sign that says 'don't you believe him'-

General Zargon:-eyebrow twitches- put that sign down-pulls out shot gun-now!

Ryuuketsu:eep!-puts away sign- read the chapter before he shoots me!

It was a long time before takato stirred 'what happened?' takato thought sleepily but when he noticed the extra weight on his ankle he remembered 'oh yeah' takato thought as he looked and spied the golden ring on his ankle 'darn ring' takato thought miserably as he got out of bed with a little difficulty.

Unused to the extra weight on his ankle takato stumbled more than once 'darn this is hard' takato thought as he walked or more like stumbled down the halls and a door caught his attention and he stumbled over to it 'what's in here I wonder' takato opened the door he discovered a training room, it wasn't anything fancy just a hard wood floor surrounded by stone walls, it was a very spacious room.

Suddenly a door on the other side of the room opened while the door behind takato closed "what the-?" takato said as two eyes appeared from the shadows behind the other door as a big figure emerged and the room shifted so that they were suddenly standing in a very hot place with lava all around and rocks were the only places relatively safe to stand and there were not very many of those.

The digimon across from takato on another rock got into a fighting stance expectantly, finally with an exasperated sigh the digimon dropped the fighting stance and said "well? Get ready I will not fight an opponent not on guard" the skullmeramon said while tilting its head to one side "um look I just wandered into that room by accident" takato said while struggling with the heat "you mean you don't think I'm worthy enough to fight you! And your making up excuses!" skullmeramon shouted greatly offended takato held his hands up and said "n-n-no that's not it" but the skullmeramon was to greatly offended to listen and he attacked "metal fire ball!" a blue fire ball shot out of skullmeramon's hand and sped towards takato.

Takato clumsily dodged the fire ball 'man that was to close for comfort' takato thought as the skullmeramon seethed at missing and fired another shot which takato scrambled to dodge 'man where's nightmaremon when you need him?' takato thought praying that he would somehow survive the battle.

--------------------------------With nightmaremon------------------------------

nightmaremon got the sudden feeling that he had to go somewhere and absently he turned his eyes to shadowmon and asked "shadowmon pray tell where is takato right now?" after a moments concentration shadowmon's eyes snapped open and he said urgently "master, takato is in the training room!" nightmaremon sat up straight and shouted "who was the last one in the training room!" a neodevimon and a hyogamon stepped forward and nightmaremon bellowed "what field was the training room set on!" the neodevimon answered as he and the hyogamon pressed they're faces to the floor.

"It was set on the fire field master" the neodevimon's voice was shaking as he answered the question and he felt nightmaremon's anger and gulped "dismissed! Come shadowmon! Timewizardmon!" nightmaremon shouted as he took off followed by the two digimon as he raced towards the training room which was quite the ways away from the throne room 'takato just hang in there' nightmaremon thought.

-------------------------------------In the training room-------------------------------

Takato had tried to talk to the enraged skullmeramon but the digimon was just to far gone to listen 'man why can't I ever get a break!' thought takato as he franticly dodged another molten fire ball 'curse this skullmeramon why can't he just listen!' takato felt himself get angry but tried to hold it in.

takato could not take it anymore and his anger erupted in one phrase as he shouted "heaven's star!" a ball of bright light erupted in takato's hands as he pulled them back then thrust his hands forward sending the blast straight into the skullmeramon.

The last thing takato saw was an enraged skullmeramon get up severely winded and then he saw nightmaremon, shadowmon, and timewizardmon running towards him and then nightmaremon shouted something and the last thing takato heard before losing consciousness was "time freeze!" the black.

General Zargon: yay chapter done! And so sorry I haven't updated! I was visiting my dad in Kansas I swear!

Ryuuketsu:-holds up sign that says 'don't you believe it'-

General Zargon:-eyebrow ticking- that does it!-grabs shot gun- to the review responses!

To The Digital Shaman of Fire:

General Zargon: thanks!

To Firehedgehog:

General Zargon: thanks and pretty much the same for me too between real life and work I barely have time to update

To Earthpaw:

General Zargon: um okay? Thanks! And I'll try

To Yami no Hikari-chan:

General Zargon: hello! Thanks! And I will

Ryuuketsu: well that's done now I will run for my life-runs away-

General Zargon: come back here you!-runs after him-

Ryuuketsu:-from far away- R&R!

General Zargon:-also from far away-R&R!


	14. the aftermath

General Zargon: wow chapter 14….yay people like the story!

Ryuuketsu: what took you so long to figure it out idiot

General Zargon: oooh I was just distracted by my new DVD so it took me longer

Ryuuketsu:-slaps forehead-just write the story

General Zargon: okie dokie!

Ryuuketsu: god help me

When takato woke up the first thing he saw was the top of the canopy bed in nightmaremon's room 'what happened?' takato thought when he discovered that he was surprisingly weak in all his limbs and when he tried to talk it came out as a groan and then nightmaremon's face came into view with a worried expression in his eyes "takato you okay?" nightmaremon asked softly, takato just groaned and said "I feel like I've been hit on the head with a demiveemon" nightmaremon laughed and sat down on a chair beside the bed.

There was silence in the room for a few moments before Takato spoke "so what happened in that room before I blacked out?" nightmaremon sighed then answered "well I'm not really sure all I know is that by the time I got there the skullmeramon was just about to destroy you but we oh me shadowmon and timewizardmon" nightmaremon explained seeing takato's confusion "arrived in time to stop him thanks to timewizardmon using his power to freeze time" nightmaremon finished.

Takato closed his eyes then opened them and said "by any chance would one of timewizardmon's attacks be called time freeze?" nightmaremon just nodded and said "don't worry the skullmeramon has been punished accordingly but I do have one question though the skullmeramon looked pretty winded so do you know what happened?" Takato sighed and answered "I remember getting very angry and then I shouted something and blacked out" nightmaremon nodded and stood up.

Nightmaremon spoke without thinking "takato you are not allowed to leave this room until I get back" nightmaremon did not wait for Takato to answer as he walked out of the door 'oh man now look what I did way to go Takato just got a mega level angry' Takato thought as he sighed and reclined against the pillows, a knock jarred Takato out of his thoughts "come in" Takato called and when then door opened and closed as quietly as possible he began to wonder who it was.

Takato caught a glimpse of an ivory horn with strange markings carved in it "who is it?" Takato meant to call but it came out as a raspy whisper seeing as he was still weak Takato heard someone stop beside to bed and then heard a voice say "I'm blackgabumon" Takato found the strength to sit up and found the digimon that had spoken standing on the chair nightmaremon had sat on.

The blackgabumon was just a darker version of gabumon with a black fur coat with white stripes and a white horn instead of a yellow one also the symbol was different colors, blackgabumon shifted nervously on the chair and spoke nervously "um hi?" Takato answered with a smile "hi so what are you doing in here?" blackgabumon started shaking as he answered "my friends dared me to come in here and stay for 10 minutes oh please don't tell the lord on me please!" Takato blinked at the blackgabumon's pleading.

Blackgabumon cowered, he'd heard rumors of a human of high value and he guessed the this human was him which meant that if he didn't speak fast it'd be a day in the dungeon and blackgabumon didn't finish that thought because the human spoke "I'm Takato in case your wondering and don't worry I won't tell nightmaremon" blackgabumon brightened "if you do me one favor" Takato continued and blackgabumon's cheerful mood vanished.

Takato laughed at blackgabumon's dismayed expression so he said cheerfully "don't worry it's not anything dangerous or embarrassing" he continued seeing that blackgabumon's expression was one of relief "I just want you to get me some books from the library" blackgabumon nodded enthusiastically and said "no problem! So what books do you want?" Takato said "I'm not really sure what books there are so can you get me some books on legends?" blackgabumon grinned and said "sure thing!" Takato smiled.

Blackgabumon was just about to leave when he noticed the holy ring around takato's ankle and bent closer to take a look when Takato noticed blackgabumon looking at it and said "it latched on to my ankle when I touched it in nightmaremon's trophy room" blackgabumon instantly sat back and said while looking at takato's face "a skullmeramon said something about a human knocking him back in the training room I didn't believe it until now" blackgabumon said then hopped down off the chair.

Blackgabumon called over his shoulder as he reached the door "I'll bring you back some books " with that the door quietly closed and Takato was left alone again, well not exactly alone 'yeah nightmaremon should be back soon' Takato thought dryly as he settled back against the pillows to take a short nap.

General Zargon: whew! Finally! I'm beginning to think I should stop writing altogether

Ryuuketsu: do that and you'll get impaled by the reviewers

General Zargon: right well to review responses!

To digimon ruler.9:

General Zargon: thanks! And you bet there is! Thanks and o.k.!

To Earthpaw:

General Zargon: thanks! I know…and I'm glad you're interested!

To The Digital Shaman of Fire:

General Zargon: thanks!

To Firehedgehog:

General zargon: thanks, yeah nightmaremon and Takato are still connected in some way so your pretty much right on the money there and nightmaremon does need Takato in some way but I won't tell you which way keeps you guessing that way!

Ryuuketsu: thank god that's over

General Zargon: don't mind him oh and read my new fic 'all hallows eve'

Ryuuketsu: R&R

General Zargon: R&R!


	15. sneaking out and a new enemy

General Zargon: well I have finally decided to update given the fact that if I didn't the readers would hunt me down and hold a gun to my head to make me write the chapter

Ryuuketsu: what's worse is that they actually would too

General Zargon: well without further ado here is the chapter!

Disclaimer: the author does not own digimon some rich guy in Japan does

Takato woke up to find that the blackgabumon was setting some books on the in-table, Takato sat up and said "thanks a lot but don't you think that these books will be missed?" blackgabumon turned to look at Takato and said "naw the library has so many books that these won't be noticed" Takato nodded and smiled while saying "well I guess I shouldn't be surprised" they both laughed.

Takato smiled and said "hey blackgabumon would you mind if I asked you a question?" blackgabumon took notice of the nervousness in his new friends voice but nodded and Takato took a breath and said "well I just wanted to know if you could digivolve" blackgabumon blinked and puffed himself out with pride as he answered "of course! I can digivolve all the way to ultimate!" Takato smiled with relief.

Blackgabumon looked at Takato suspiciously and asked "why do you ask?" Takato shifted nervously and answered "well I was wondering if you could help me sneak outside" blackgabumon gaped at Takato and answered in disbelief "you have got to be kidding me! My lord gave you strict orders not to leave this room not to mention what he would do to me!" Takato looked down sadly.

Takato lifted his head and said "I know but it's boring just laying in bed and don't worry about nightmaremon I'll just say that I ordered you to sneak me out of here" blackgabumon shifted nervously before muttering "I just know the this is going to be a bad idea" Takato smiled in thanks.

"Blackgabumon digivolve to…….blackgarurumon!"

"Blackgarurumon digivolve to……shadowweregarurumon!"

shadowweregarurumon was a darker version of weregarurumon in terms of coloring for example, shadowweregarurumon has a black coat with white stripes and where weregarurumon had blue jeans and arm guard shadowweregarurumon had sandy yellow jeans and arm guard but other than coloration differences they looked alike for the most part.

Shadowweregarurumon carefully picked up Takato and walked out on to the balcony and took a breath then proceeded to jump off the balcony 'oh boy what have I gotten myself into?' Takato thought as he waited for the impact, there was a sudden jolt then nothing, Takato cautiously opened his eyes to see shadowweregarurumon looking down at him "uh are we still alive?" Takato asked and shadowweregarurumon smiled and nodded as they headed towards the shore.

Shadowweregarurumon carefully set Takato down on the ground and took a breath then called out "chaosseadramon!" the said digimon broke the surface and looked at them with curiosity and said "shadowweregarurumon what are you and master Takato doing here?" shadowweregarurumon sighed and said "master Takato wanted to go outside for awhile and ordered me to take him to the shore" chaosseadramon nodded and lowered his massive head to let them climb on.

Takato waved to chaosseadramon as he went back under the water then he turned to shadowweregarurumon and said "great excuse but where can we go that actually looks like things used to live there?" shadowweregarurumon laughed and took off sprinting as he answered "there is a place I know that the master would never think to look at, I think" Takato rolled his eyes and said "that's reassuring" they both laughed.

At the castle------------------------------------

Nightmaremon had been feeling uneasy for a few hours and it was starting to worry him, nightmaremon turned to shadowmon and said "tell me where is Takato?" shadowmon closed his eyes then snapped them open and said "he's not in the castle!" nightmaremon felt his blood run cold as he asked calmly "is he with anyone?" shadowmon closed his eyes again then snapped them open again and said "he's with shadowweregarurumon" nightmaremon nodded and stood up.

The digimon that were talking froze as nightmaremon stood up and said "I'll be taking a break if anyone would like to make a complaint speak now" nobody said a word as nightmaremon walked out of the room 'Takato I hope your alright' nightmaremon thought as he walked down the hall.

Elsewhere----------------------------------------------------------

Two glowing red eyes watched through a portal as Takato and shadowweregarurumon passed through a forest towards glacier falls 'they will soon enter the forest of illusions and that is where I shall take the boy' the strange being thought as he turned from the portal to one of his servants "you! I want you to go to the forest of illusions and kidnap the boy named Takato and I want him unharmed!" the servant nodded and disappeared to follow orders.

General Zargon: well what do you think?

Ryuuketsu: I think that the reviewers are going to hit you with pointy objects for not updating sooner

General Zargon:-hiding behind a brick wall-I know but to the review responses

To JC:

General Zargon: thanks!

To Firehedgehog:

General Zargon: glad to hear it! And yes you will!

To Digimon ruler.9:

General Zargon: you'll find out soon enough! And you're welcome! I can't make any promises about updating soon though…real life's kind of getting in the way but you can bet I'll try!

Ryuuketsu: now that that's over R&R

General Zargon: yeah R&R!


	16. the ambush!

General Zargon: here is chapter sixteen!

Ryuuketsu: and what's worse is that you started this chapter right after you finished the last one

General Zargon:-shifty eyes-I told you not to tell anyone

Ryuuketsu:-sigh- here is the chapter

Shadowweregarurumon looked around uneasily as he sprinted through the forest of illusions 'I don't have a good feeling about this' shadowweregarurumon thought nervously as he picked up his pace, from his place against shadowweregarurumon Takato could tell that something was wrong "um hey shadowweregarurumon how much longer til' we're out of this forest?" Takato asked nervously as his question was answered with a sharp "not much longer" Takato took one last look around.

Shadowweregarurumon was going at top speed by now and he could see that they were almost out of the forest when something hit them from the side sending them sprawling, shadowweregarurumon was on his feet in an instant and he wasn't to happy either.

The digimon who attacked them stepped out of the shadows, he was clad in dark armor from his chest to his toes, he had on a black chest plate and attached to it were thick shoulder guards that led down to thick arm guards, the only parts of his body that were unarmored were his hands and his head, his hair was a very deep black with streaks of dark gray and his eyes were dark gray.

Takato looked at the digimon as he and shadowweregarurumon stared each other down, recovering from his shock Takato found his d-ark and held it up and the stats said:

Name: darkpaladinmon

Group: dark warrior

Type: virus

Level: mega

Attacks: dark double edge, dark blade, night cut

Takato stared at his d-ark 'mega! This guys a mega!' Takato thought as darkpaladinmon moved to attack only to be knocked back by shadowweregarurumon's 'full moon kick' Takato squeezed his eyes shut and thought desperately 'nightmaremon please help I'm sorry I disobeyed you!' with that Takato felt a burning sensation in his ankle, he had forgotten about the holy ring!.

At the castle-----------------

Nightmaremon froze in the middle of the hall as he heard in his mind 'nightmaremon please help I'm sorry I disobeyed you!' nightmaremon snapped out of it as he recognized the voice instantly 'Takato!' nightmaremon thought as he ran over to the nearest window and suddenly he glowed a black light and a pair of pitch black bat wings appeared on his back, the bottom of the skin in between the joints looked like it had been ripped up, jumping out the window nightmaremon spread his wings to they're full length.

Beating his wings, nightmaremon cut through the air towards where he sensed Takato was 'Takato I'm on my way just hang in there' nightmaremon thought as he increased his speed towards the forest of illusions.

With Takato--------------------------------------------------------

Shadowweregarurumon got knocked to the ground by darkpaladinmon's 'dark double edge' and was struggling to get up when darkpaladinmon readied his sword for the final strike when a blazing white light caught his attention and that caused him to pause with his sword an inch away from shadowweregarurumon's skull.

Takato watched in horror as shadowweregarurumon was knocked down and that horror turned into blinding anger as darkpaladinmon moved in for the kill, unbeknownst to Takato he began to glow a blazing white light as his anger boiled, feeling his anger rise Takato found the strength to stand up and gather the energy surrounding him into one blast, Takato pulled his arms back and shouted "heaven's star!" with that he threw the energy at darkpaladinmon.

The blast hit its mark and darkpaladinmon was thrown through some trees before he finally skidded to a halt on the ground 10 yards away 'what is he? He is very powerful' darkpaladinmon thought as he slowly stood up it was then that he sensed nightmaremon approaching at a very fast speed, sensing this darkpaladinmon hurriedly made his escape.

Nightmaremon landed just in time to see Takato fall down panting and shadowweregarurumon get up and limp over to him, nightmaremon ran over to Takato and asked "are you alright?" Takato just nodded and collapsed to the ground as shadowweregarurumon said "master Takato saved my life by blowing that digimon off of me my lord" nightmaremon nodded and said "give me a full report later" shadowweregarurumon nodded and helped get Takato off the ground.

General Zargon: well that's all for now folks!

Ryuuketsu: well to make this brief to the review responses

To JC:

General Zargon: thanks! And I'll try!

To Digimon ruler.9:

General Zargon: you'll have to keep reading to find out! And we'll see!

To Firehedgehog:

General Zargon: glad you like it! Maybe or maybe not! Man check you're spelling, I mean you spelled Takato as 'talkato' no offense

Ryuuketsu: anyway R&R

General Zargon: yeah R&R!


	17. the legend and the light lord

General Zargon: yay new chapter!

Ryuuketsu: shut up and get on with it

General Zargon: meanie…well anyway enjoy the chapter everyone

Ryuuketsu: the author does not own digimon

Takato slowly opened his eyes to see the now familiar canopy bed in nightmaremon's room but he didn't have time to dwell on it because guilmon's face appeared in his line of vision "takatomon are you feeling better?" was the childish question to which Takato laughed and said "I'm not a mon and I feel fine" and it was the truth Takato did feel alright unlike last time when he woke up feeling weak.

Guilmon nodded and said "the blackgatomon and purple renamon want to see you" Takato sighed and answered "okay let them in" Guilmon nodded and trotted over to the door and opened it to let previously mentioned digimon in and then went out the door himself, the blackgatomon and purple renamon instantly bowed and the purple renamon said "master are you alright?" Takato sighed and said "yes" this round of question and answer went on for twenty minutes.

Blackgatomon was just about to ask another question when shadowmon stuck his head through the door and announced "visiting hours are over" at this blackgatomon and purple renamon hastily walked out the door and shadowmon was just about to do the same until he turned around and said to Takato "my lord is worried about you after hearing that shadowweregarurumon's report" Takato nodded and said "I don't really know what the report was but I do know that I would like you to tell nightmaremon that I'd like to see him in awhile" shadowmon nodded and shut the door.

Takato sighed as he leaned back against the pillows and spotted a book on legends that the blackgabumon had left on the in-table and thought 'well can't really hurt now can it?' with that thought Takato picked up a random book and began to read:

"_When the dark lord meets the light lord it is said to bring about peace or chaos depending on the choices that they both make. When light meets shadow and yin and yang work together they form an unstoppable force. Demon lord and exalted angel both have reasons to fear them for should one weaken then the other shall tip the scales of power in favor of the other side but when they both fight along side the other the lord of destruction will fall._

_The lord of destruction will rise to cover the land in darkness unless light and shadow work together to bring about his destruction. When the light lord is reborn in the one that is least expected then the dark lord will rise to power with him and the lord of destruction will fall from grace._"

Takato stopped reading as the door opened and nightmaremon stepped in and shut the door "I see you got blackgabumon to sneak you a few books from the library, hmm the legend of the dark lord and the light lord eh? Nice choice" nightmaremon said as he glanced at the cover of the book, Takato flushed at nightmaremon's amused look "I told blackgabumon that I liked stuff about legends" Takato mumbled as nightmaremon sat down.

Nightmaremon gently took the book from Takato and set it back down on the in-table as he said "Takato blackgabumon said you used a digimon attack to knock darkpaladinmon back" Takato looked down and said "I remember a burning feeling in my ankle but that's just about it" Takato thought for a moment then added thoughtfully "I remember shouting something like 'heaven's star' but that's all" nightmaremon nodded and said "well do you feel weak?" Takato shook his head no and nightmaremon sighed.

After about thirty minutes Takato yawned and said "I may not feel weak but I do feel tired" nightmaremon chuckled and nodded then stood up and walked to the door while saying over his shoulder "well have a nice nap" Takato smiled and nodded then drifted off to sleep.

Somewhere else-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A shadowed figure paced in front of darkpaladinmon while shouted curses that would make a sailor blush "I can't believe you could bungle such a simple task!" the figure shouted as darkpaladinmon bowed as low as he could while he said "I'm sorry master but I didn't expect nightmaremon to show up" the figure just sighed in annoyance.

The figure stopped pacing then said "I think it's time for me to make my grand entrance" darkpaladinmon looked up startled as he asked "but master I thought the gate was sealed and that only we could pass through it" the figure growled as he said "that is not entirely true for you see over my years of imprisonment here I have developed a new skill that will now prove very useful" darkpaladinmon nodded.

Just as the figure was about to start pacing again darkpaladinmon asked nervously "master with all due respect, why do you want to pass through the gate?" the figure grabbed a hold of his temper as he answered "because I can't allow the light lord to be reborn when my plan is so close to being complete" darkpaladinmon nodded and didn't ask anymore questions as the figure faded from view.

Darkpaladinmon stood and walked out of the dark room and out of the prison 'the light lord…..of course it is said that when the dark lord and the light lord work together they will bring about the fall of the lord of destruction! But the question is will he let me be his servant?' darkpaladinmon thought as he walked through the forest of illusions and in the direction of nightmaremon's castle.

General Zargon: yay chapter 17 done!-Does the hula-

Ryuuketsu: oh in the name of god stop dancing!

General Zargon:-pouts-fine-stops dancing-to the review responses

To Firehedgehog:

General Zargon: glad you know and to bad but anyway thanks! Alright who told you!

To Digimon ruler.9:

General Zargon: thanks! And I'll try!

Ryuuketsu: now R&R

General Zargon: yeah R&R!


	18. dark servant

General Zargon: hey there! This chapter is dedicated to Firehedgehog for being such a loyal reviewer!

Ryuuketsu: yeah whatever just get on with it

General Zargon: meanie….well this is one of the meanest cliff hangers I've ever done

Ryuuketsu:-slaps forehead- enjoy the chapter

Takato sighed as he looked out the window of nightmaremon's room 'man now I'm not even allowed out of the room' Takato thought as he paced around the room 'well might as well think about that attack I used 'heaven's star' like how I used it!' Takato made a frustrated noise and plopped down on the canopy bed.

A voice suddenly rang out in the quiet room "hello master Takato" this caused Takato to jump and look around only to see darkpaladinmon standing across the room "what did you say?" asked Takato nervously as darkpaladinmon repeated what he'd said "hello master Takato" Takato blinked and stared for a few tense seconds.

Takato finally came out of his shock enough to ask "how do you know my name? And why did you call me master?" darkpaladinmon sighed as he said "I listened in to some of the servants here to find out your name and I called you master because I wish to become your servant" this caused Takato to blink and say "why would you want to be my servant? I mean I'd understand if you came here to become nightmaremon's servant"

Darkpaladinmon sighed again as he prepared to speak.

Darkpaladinmon spoke after a few seconds "because I knew that nightmaremon would never allow me to serve him but you on the other hand might and in case your wondering it was easy to sneak past the guards outside the door with a simple sleep spell and I placed a sound proof barrier around the room along with a force field to stop anyone from interrupting our little 'conversation'" after the explanation was finished silence descended on the two.

Takato sighed after a few minutes and said "o.k. I can understand how you entered the castle and why but answer me this what do you hope to gain from coming here and becoming my servant?" darkpaladinmon answered carefully "I hope to gain a fair master and a second chance" Takato wondered what he meant by 'a second chance' but didn't push so for the next 4 minutes there was a tense silence as Takato thought.

Finally Takato nodded and said "alright you can be my servant" darkpaladinmon was overjoyed but hid it well as he nodded and bowed on one knee in a kneeling position and Takato thought 'I hope I know what I am doing' and then Takato stood up and held up his hand and placed it on darkpaladinmon's shoulder as he said "by the power of the kingdom of the holy spirits I now ask you to swear on the code of the angel counsel that you will forever serve me, do you swear?" darkpaladinmon thought 'o.k. no turning back now once I swear it's final' darkpaladinmon sighed.

Darkpaladinmon finally said "I swear by the code of the angel counsel and on the code of the ancient angels that I, darkpaladinmon, will forever serve you to the best of my abilities" darkpaladinmon finished and Takato nodded and continued "then by the power of light and all that is pure I now accept you as a servant" Takato finished and thought as he removed his hand from darkpaladinmon's shoulder 'I wonder how I knew what to say and do? Aw nuts! So many questions and I can't figure out the answers!' darkpaladinmon stood up at last.

Darkpaladinmon finally broke the silence by asking "what are your orders?" Takato thought for a moment before saying "go guard the forest of illusions and make sure that nobody dangerous is in the area then report back here" darkpaladinmon nodded and vanished and as soon as he did nightmaremon opened the door and asked "so how was your little chat with darkpaladinmon?" Takato stared at nightmaremon like he'd grown a second head.

Takato finally managed to say "how did you know that he was here?" nightmaremon shrugged and said "I'm one of the most powerful digimon ever to walk the earth and you think that an ordinary mega's force field could stop me?" Takato looked down as he mumbled "no" nightmaremon sighed and said "look what possessed you to let that Mon be your servant?" Takato gaped at him as he said "you were eavesdropping to!" nightmaremon looked sheepish and Takato sighed.

Before either Takato or nightmaremon could say anything they heard a laugh and someone say "let's see you survive this oh dark lord! Bwahahahahahahahaha!" and then an explosion blinded Takato and he heard nightmaremon shout something but Takato felt a rush of power and a burning sensation in his ankle as he shouted "phoenix circle!".

General Zargon: yay! Chapter done!

Ryuuketsu:-whistles- the readers are going to kill you for that

General Zargon:-is hiding behind a brick wall- I know

Ryuuketsu:-sighs- here are the review responses

To thunder demon:

General Zargon: um…I think I'll let my mom answer this one…

General Zargon's mom: that's a nice suggestion but this story is winding down but I thank you for taking the time to review and I assure that the story will continue

To JC:

General Zargon: thanks!

To Firehedgehog:

General Zargon: thanks! And keep drinking that caffeine!

To The Digital Shaman of Fire:

General Zargon: thank you! And that's o.k. if you don't have anything to say but could you at least review to tell me good job or something? Because then I'd at least know you were reading!

To Digimon ruler.9:

General Zargon: thanks!

To Dark Ketchum:

General Zargon: thanks! And hey guess what I actually remember you! And thank you!

Ryuuketsu: by the way I'll be on vacation for the rest of the story-grins-

General Zargon: you know I forgot! To all authors out there can I borrow one of your muses for the rest of the story!

Ryuuketsu: well R&R!

General Zargon: yeah R&R!


	19. final showdown

General Zargon: hey there! Chapter 19!

Mesatyranomon: aaaarrg rrraaahhggg arrr

General Zargon:-nods- your absolutely right Mesatyranomon

Mesatyranomon:-smirks- rrrrraaa arrr rrrraaahhh aaaaarrrr

General Zargon: uh enjoy the chapter!-Grabs trusty shotgun- die!

Mesatyranomon:-runs for his life- aaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr

The first thing Takato knew was that he was surrounded in bright light and that there was a tingling feeling in his body 'what is happening?' Takato thought as he tried to remember what happened and in a flash it came back to him 'a voice and an explosion' Takato thought and suddenly he knew what to do or rather shout "axis digivolution!" Takato shouted and the light intensified.

Takato's body grew bigger and more muscular as white leather appeared on his body and then bronze armor materialized on his body but then one of the bronze armored boots split in one section and the holy ring appeared on his ankle where the section of bronze armor disappeared.

When the light the figure standing there had a pair of white angel wing jutting out of the bronze armor that covers his back, chest, and midsection, he was wearing white leather pants that end at his ankles under the tops of bronze armored boots, he has white leather gloves on his hands that are covered in bronze armor ending at his wrists, bronze shoulder plates cover his shoulders that move with his arms, his height matched nightmaremon's and he was just as muscular, the helmet on his head is white with bronze outlines and no hair is visible under it, his eyes are deep blue, also his helmet has 2 ornament bronze and white wings spreading from the sides of his helmet and behind each ornament wing are blazing red feathers with gold outlines and fancy bronze and red and gold designs on them, his arms are covered with white leather that doesn't restrict his movement, the boot on his right leg is missing a section at the ankle where the holy ring covers the skin and the bronze armor continues after the holy ring ends, to complete the look he has 2 bronze belts on his waist that form an 'x' shape.

The new figure appeared with his arms crossed over his chest standing in the center of a circle of power that protected him and nightmaremon from the explosion, the circle had the shape of a phoenix spreading it's wings in the center surrounded by ancient digimon runes that translated into "rise up from the ashes of defeat to claim victory" the now digimon Takato looked around until he spotted nightmaremon.

Nightmaremon starred wide-eyed at the digimon he had once known as Takato and he then noticed the circle 'so he used phoenix circle no wonder the explosion didn't reach us' nightmaremon thought as he remembered that the phoenix circle blocked any and all attacks 'so Takato transformed into dreammon my angel counter part' nightmaremon thought as he stood up from where he'd been sitting.

Takato smiled behind his new mask as he saw that nightmaremon was alright and he was even more surprised that when he spoke his voice different "nightmaremon are you alright?" nightmaremon nodded and asked "how are you Takato?" Takato shrugged and found that his new shoulder plates didn't restrict his movement "I'm fine just had a growth spurt that's all" Takato answered and nightmaremon laughed.

Nightmaremon sobered and said "what do you say we teach the old lord of destruction a lesson?" Takato blinked and asked "you mean the guy from the legend?" nightmaremon nodded "but yeah let's teach him that's it's not a good idea to mess with the dark lord and the light lord, assuming that's who I am right now" nightmaremon laughed and nodded as they both spread they're wings.

The figure floating outside the castle was wearing a dark gray cloak to hide the sword at his hip and his gray armored body that had a few gaps but what most stood out was his helmet, it covered his eyes and most of his head but left his mouth uncovered, his helmet was a dark gray with black outlines.

The figure laughed and turned to one of his minions and shouted "take care of the late dark lord's servants!" the humanoid digimon nodded and started to stalk off when a voice shouted out from the burning castle "desgodmon it's high time I put you in your place and my friend here wants to help!" after the shout 2 figures flew out of the inferno and hovered in the air facing the figure now know as desgodmon.

Desgodmon gasped and shouted "nightmaremon how did you survive the blast!" nightmaremon laughed at his shock and replied "with a little help from my friend the light lord of course!" Takato or dreammon waved and said "I would say it's a pleasure to meet you but I'd be lying!" desgodmon faltered and said "if that's the case then allow me to make the first move! Dark despair!" and the battle was on.

What the three digimon in the sky didn't know was that while they fought so did there servants, shadowmon grunted as he locked swords with another digimon "well hadesmon it's been along time but I'm afraid I can't say I'm pleased to see you" shadowmon said and the digimon he was fighting nodded and said "likewise I'm sure" elsewhere on the battle field huntermon locked swords with another digimon and said "well assasinmon it's been awhile" this was not said without hatred, the digimon known as assasinmon nodded and said "yes it has been awhile" then he added as an after thought "brother" and huntermon and assasinmon continued to battle.

In the sky Takato grunted as he received the brunt of a 'dark despair' attack from desgodmon and he risked a peek over at nightmaremon and thought 'how can he be so calm?' but before he could think about he saw desgodmon powering up for another attack and thought 'if he thinks I'm down for the count then he's got another thing coming' Takato forced his body to sit up and take to the sky.

Nightmaremon winced as he received another blow from desgodmon 'it's time to end this' nightmaremon thought as he prepared to use the most powerful attack he could and then shouted to Takato "Takato get ready to deliver the final blow! Combine your attack with mine and use all your power!" nightmaremon saw Takato nod then start charging up when desgodmon shouted "this is the end for you two fools! Destiny desolation!" instantly Takato was at nightmaremon side and they both shouted they're attacks "shadow punch!" "divine fist!" they both thrust they're fist forward and 1 black and 1 white beam shot out of they're fists.

The three attacks connected and the combined attacks of nightmaremon and Takato broke desgodmon's attack and hit its mark and as desgodmon disappeared he shouted "if I have to go I'm taking you to with me! Dimensional shifter!" when desgodmon disappeared a portal opened and started to suck nightmaremon and Takato in "nightmaremon is there any chance when can close the portal!" nightmaremon shook his head and replied "no! It won't stop until we get pulled in!" Takato shouted back over the roar of the portal "just our luck!" nightmaremon nodded and then they both were sucked into the portal.

The battle on the ground had stopped when the portal had opened and now all the digimon that were fighting now stood there in shock of what had happened "they're both gone" darkpaladinmon broke the silence with that whispered statement and huntermon replied "no..If I know my master then he'll find a way to cheat death" a few digimon nodded and hadesmon said "our master is gone so I say that we join forces" the rest of desgodmon's former servants nodded.

As huntermon, shadowmon, beelzemon. And timewizardmon walked away they all looked at each other and nodded as they all thought 'it is time again that we find our master' and with that thought they gathered around timewizardmon and he lifted the arm with the watch and said "dimension time" and they all vanished, crossing through dimensions.

General Zargon: well this is the longest chapter I've ever written

Milleniumseadramon:-nods- you do know that now the readers will show up with pitchforks and torches demanding that you write a sequel after the epilogue right?

General Zargon: um yeah I know-hides behind a metal wall-

Milleniumseadramon:-sweatdropps- to the review responses

To :

General Zargon: actually that's a suggestion

To BlackRose:

General Zargon: eep!-Hides behind a wall- sorry for having such short chapters but I have to have a way to keep you guessing! And I'll try to describe things more but that's not really my strong point!

To The Digital Shaman of Fire:

General Zargon: thanks! Peace out!

To Firehedgehog:

General Zargon: thanks! And I hope it will to! And yes I will make a sequel after this like I said I would the last two times somebody asked me that question!

Milleniumseadramon: glad that's over

General Zargon: I must apologize for the long chapter

Milleniumseadramon: your and idiot zargon

General Zargon:-grins- yeah I know

Milleniumseadramon: R&R

General Zargon: yeah R&R!


	20. end or just the beginning?

General Zargon: o.k. I just want to clear up that this is the epilogue

Milleniumseadramon: yeah I think they know that already

General Zargon: meanie…anyway enjoy the chapter! Milleniumseadramon do the disclaimer!

Milleniumseadramon: the author does not own digimon

The rain lightly fell as a group of people dressed in black stood silently in front of a tombstone and bowed their heads in mourning of the person the monument stood for, on the tombstone was the name 'Takato matsuki'.

Henry Wong stepped forward and placed a red rose on the grave and rika nanaka followed suit and soon the other people laid they're flowers on the grave too and departed for their homes, Henry and rika were the last to leave and as they left rika said "do you really think he's gone?" Henry smiled as he replied "naw for as long as I knew Takato he's had a habit of getting out of impossible situations" rika nodded and they continued walking.

----------------------In digital limbo-------------------------------------------------------------

"Takato wake up!" a voice said and Takato groaned in response to it but opened his eyes none the less only to see a very concerned nightmaremon leaning over him "where are we?" Takato managed to say despite the double vision and nightmaremon sighed and said "I'm not really sure but I think that we are in digi-limbo" Takato could only nod as his vision cleared up.

Takato sat up and looked around only to see big black nothing all the way around and nightmaremon hovering a few feet away with his legs crossed which caused Takato to grin "well how do we get out of here?" Takato asked and nightmaremon sighed as he answered "I don't really know how, this has never happened to me before" Takato sweatdropped and sighed.

"I know how you can get out of here" a sudden voice said which caused Takato and nightmaremon to turn around and blink when they saw the owner of the voice, it was a human like figure with a jackal's head and light purple skin and thick arms along with big hands and finally a flowing skirt like cloth that covers his entire waist and down.

The figure crossed his arms and said "well, do you want to know how to get out of here or not?" nightmaremon and Takato nodded "so exactly how do we get out of here?" Takato asked and Anubismon replied "actually I have the power to get you out of here" nightmaremon sighed and asked "can you please get us out of here?".

Anubismon seemed to be satisfied with that question and said "o.k. pyramid power!" on cue a bunch of portals opened up and nightmaremon and Takato were sucked into it, once they were gone Anubismon sighed and thought out loud "I wonder what crossmon will do once he finds out where I sent them" Anubismon shuddered at that thought.

-----------------------With Guilmon--------------------------------------

Guilmon sighed as he came to an obvious conclusion, he was very lost, 'takatomon where are you?' Guilmon thought as he continued to walk through the forest that he found himself in a few hours ago for some strange reason he couldn't remember 'I hope I find you soon Takatomon' Guilmon continued on with that in mind.

General Zargon: whew! 'Bout time I got this finished! Well, that and it took me awhile to decide where to send Takato and nightmaremon

Milleniumseadramon: and the fact that the reviewers will kill you for not starting on the sequel

General Zargon: oh yeah-hides behind Milleniumseadramon- now I'm safe

Milleniumseadramon:-sweatdropps- just get to the review responses

General Zargon: to the review responses!

To Jamie:

General Zargon: he was battling a blackagumon and yes I did forget about him

To The Digi-shaman of Chaos:

General Zargon: thanks! There was actually a paladinmon? Anyway I'll take your suggestion into account but I don't promise anything

To Firehedgehog:

General Zargon: thanks! And I look forward to seeing the finished product!

To arc angel michael:

General Zargon: thanks! And I'm already working on it

To Digimon ruler.9:

General Zargon: thanks! And yep they sure did! You'll find out in the sequel!

To Angel of Forgotton Souls:

General Zargon: I'm working on it! Or else what?

To BlackRose:

General Zargon: thanks I think, thanks! I'm working on a sequel right now and who's link?

Milleniumseadramon: R&R!

General Zargon: R&R!


End file.
